A l'aube d'Albion
by ilem-a
Summary: Episode 1: Post saison 4: Au lendemain de son mariage, Arthur doit demander de l'aide à sa voisine, Mithian, s'il veut sauver son peuple de la famine. Il laisse les rênes de Camelot à Gwen, assistée de Merlin le temps du voyage.Mais l'avant-gardisme de la Reine n'est pas au goût de tous les courtisans! Merlin aura fort à faire pour protéger la Reine, au risque de trahir son secret
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

-Debout les morts !

Gwen ouvrit les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes et ensommeillées.

A côté d'elle, un « mmmm » se fit entendre depuis l'enchevêtrement de draps et de couvertures sous lequel était enfoui son mari.

_Son mari !_

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un choc délicieux alors qu'elle réalisait ses implications, et,l'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit un vertige où se mêlaient le bonheur et l'incrédulité.

Tout était allé si vite !

Elle n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à croire qu'elle soit _la Reine Guenièvre, _et qu'après toutes ces années d'amours contrariées, Arthur soit effectivement... son mari.

Pourtant elle se trouvait bien là, dans la plus belle chambre du château, et non dans la petite maison où elle avait toujours vécu en ville. Etendue sur l'immense lit royal qui était désormais _leur _lit, à Arthur et à elle. Le merveilleux souvenir de cette première nuit passée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ne pouvait être un rêve... Elle chérissait chaque instant de cette précieuse soirée où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme mari et femme. Cinq ans d'attentes, de frustrations, d'obstacles et d'épreuves avaient été nécessaires pour qu'ils puissent enfin connaître ce bonheur, qui était arrivé de manière totalement inattendue alors qu'elle avait cessé d'y croire...

Les évènements qui les avaient conduits au mariage s'étaient enchaînés si vite !

Trois jours plus tôt, Gwen se trouvait à Ealdor, bannie, malheureuse, et intimement persuadée qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Puis Arthur était arrivé, conduit par Merlin, accompagné de Tristant et Iseult.

Il était blessé, trahi, désorienté. Il avait perdu Camelot, ses chevaliers, toute confiance en lui-même... et lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur son visage, Gwen avait su à son regard qu'il avait autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle de lui.

Le serrer dans ses bras après cette interminable séparation avait été un immense réconfort.

C'avait été un peu comme de rentrer chez elle, et elle était persuadée qu'il avait ressenti la même chose.

Mais ils n'avaient guère pu profiter de ces retrouvailles pour faire le point sur ce qui leur était arrivé.

Agravain était arrivé à Ealdor avec ses sbires, et les avait pourchassés à travers la forêt ils ne s'étaient échappés que de justesse à travers les grottes...

Ensuite, il avait fallu s'occuper d'organiser la résistance, puis, ils avaient attaqué le château pour le reprendre...

En cours de route, Arthur était revenu sur l'accueil chaleureux qu'il lui avait fait à Ealdor en lui disant une fois de plus qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir trahi.

Gwen avait cru le perdre à nouveau, mais elle était déterminée à demeurer à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles qu'il traversait même s'il la rejetait; tant pis s'il la condamnait à l'aimer en silence. Elle était prête à l'accepter, plutôt que de l'abandonner...

Mais ensuite, pendant la bataille, Iseult était morte, et Arthur, en voyant la douleur de Tristan face à la perte de sa bien-aimée, avait réalisé la chance qu'ils avaient d'être vivants tous les deux et d'avoir encore l'occasion de tout se pardonner.

Son amour avait pris le pas sur sa fierté blessée et il était revenu vers elle comme si rien, entre eux, n'avait jamais été brisé.

Alors il l'avait redemandée en mariage, et il avait fait d'elle sa reine sans attendre – à peine la bataille terminée.

Et voilà, que c'était le matin de leurs noces.

Mais... il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelque chose d'incongru qui n'avait rien à faire à l'intérieur de ce tableau parfait.

Qui pouvait bien avoir dit...

-Debout les morts !

La lumière inonda brutalement la chambre tandis qu'une voix joviale et familière continuait d'un ton plein d'entrain :

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Camelot est en ruines, les champs ont été brûlés, la moitié du peuple campe dans la cour du château, et nous avons du pain sur la planche. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire la grasse matinée !

« Mmmmmm... » maugréa pour toute réponse Arthur, qui, enseveli sous les draps, ne semblait pas disposé à s'exprimer davantage.

Gwen, à moitié aveuglée par la lumière du jour, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'elle entendait, demanda d'une voix incertaine :

-Merlin ?

C'était bel et bien lui. Il acheva de tirer les rideaux, et se retourna vers elle, le visage réjoui, l'oeil brillant.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir affreusement gênée, ou éclater de rire, tant la présence de leur ami enthousiaste dans la chambre nuptiale aux petites lueurs de l'aube lui semblait incongrue.

De son côté, Merlin s'exclama joyeusement, comme s'il trouvait la situation complètement naturelle :

-Bonjour Gwen ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Bien ! répondit-elle, stupéfaite, plus par habitude que parce qu'elle le pensait. Mais...

-Premier lever avec Arthur, fit Merlin d'un air entendu, en hochant la tête, sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Elle arrondit la bouche pour protester mais il la devança :

-Je comprends. Ce n'est jamais facile. Pour tout dire, c'est même le pire moment de la journée pour notre bon Roi.

Il esquissa un sourire complice et contrit à l'attention de son amie, et ajouta :

-Désolé pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à voir, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Si je ne fais pas ça, nous en avons au moins pour deux heures avant qu'il se lève...

Gwen incrédule regarda Merlin grimper sur le lit pour secouer énergiquement la forme d'Arthur endormi.

-Debout, Sire ! claironna-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! La salle d'audience est pleine à craquer. Tout Camelot est en effervescence. Vos conseillers vous réclament. Le royaume a besoin de vous - enfin, de nous; que feriez-vous sans moi ? Evidemment, je vous ai prévu un discours d'entrée en matière. Mais je ne peux quand même pas le lire à votre place. C'est bien vous le Roi !

-Merlin !

La voix d'Arthur était indignée, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce, s'accrochant furieusement à son oreiller.

Gwen battit en retraite pour éviter d'être emportée dans la tourmente qui s'en-suivit tandis que Merlin expédiait proprement Arthur hors du lit pour le sortir de son sommeil de la manière forte.

Elle se retrouva en chemise de nuit au beau milieu de la chambre face au spectacle de son Arthur mal réveillé qui le cheveu en bataille et l'oeil assommé se faisait remettre sur ses pieds par un Merlin déterminé.

Elle se sentait à la fois agacée et follement amusée, et elle se demanda vaguement si ce genre de scène risquait de se répéter tous les matins avant que l'évidence ne lui saute brusquement aux yeux.

La scène en question se répétait vraisemblablement tous les matins depuis des années, raison pour laquelle elle avait subitement l'impression d'être une intruse dans ce petit morceau de vie quotidienne auquel elle n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre.

Elle étouffa un rire incrédule en regardant Merlin piloter Arthur jusqu'à son paravent d'une main de fer.

Mais que faisaient-ils donc ?

-Merlin ! pestait Arthur désorienté.

-Oui, je sais. La ferme, répondit machinalement Merlin, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, en fouillant dans l'armoire royale. Mais d'abord, répondez à une petite question, voulez-vous ? La chemise rouge ou la chemise blanche ?

-Où est le petit déjeuner ! réclama Arthur d'une voix outrée.

-Les cuisines sont vides. Les hommes de Morgane les ont complètement pillées. C'est d'ailleurs bien là le problème, nota Merlin, en optant pour la chemise rouge qui avait l'air plus propre que la blanche.

-Guenièvre ! dit Arthur, en lui lançant un regard dépassé, avec l'air de dire «fais quelque chose».

Elle ressentit brusquement le besoin de se rendre utile.

-Je crois que je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

-C'est hors de question ! s'indigna Arthur. C'est à Merlin de s'en occuper, pas à toi. D'ailleurs, s'il n'était pas aussi stupide, il se rendrait sans doute compte que maintenant que nous sommes mariés, il n'a plus à débarquer dans cette chambre aux aurores en criant à tue-tête «debout les morts».

Merlin prit un air peiné, et Gwen eut à nouveau envie d'éclater de rire.

Comment résister à des yeux comme ceux-là ? Arthur y parvenait peut-être elle en était incapable.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, décida-t-elle soudain.

-Merci, Gwen, dit Merlin en lui jetant un regard enchanté.

-Arthur est-il toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur le matin ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire complice.

-Toujours, acquiesça-t-il avec un air guilleret.

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! se récria Arthur. Mais même si vous trouvez la situation tout à fait normale, ça me dérange, MOI, que mon serviteur se retrouve nez à nez avec ma femme au sortir du lit alors qu'elle est encore en chemise de nuit !

-Oh ! Ca ne devrait pas vous choquer, Sire, répondit joyeusement Merlin. J'ai déjà vu Gwen en chemise de nuit vous savez.

-En chemise de nuit – et comment ça ? fit Arthur, éberlué, en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

-Mais oui! dit Merlin, innocemment. Rappelez-vous, la fois où nous sommes partis en mission tous les deux dans le village de Longstead, nous avons dormi dans la même maison elle et moi. Il fallait bien que je veille sur elle. Et donc, Gwen avait emporté sa chemise de nuit. Une chemise de nuit très décente, évidemment.

-Merlin ! dit Gwen, en rougissant.

-Une chemise de nuit est un vêtement comme un autre, protesta-t-il.

-Tu veux certainement parler de la fois où tu serais mort si elle ne t'avait pas sauvé de cette horrible femme-serpent, se moqua Arthur. Avoue plutôt que tu avais peur de dormir seul et que tu avais besoin qu'elle veille sur toi. La chemise de nuit n'est là que pour étouffer le reste de l'affaire.

-Tout à fait, acquiesça Merlin sans prendre ombrage de cette remarque. Vous avez une Reine très courageuse qui sait fort bien manier l'épée. Elle est aussi de bien meilleure humeur que vous le matin au réveil.

-Il faut croire que rien ne peut jamais être parfait. J'ai une femme formidable, mais j'ai aussi le pire serviteur de tous les cinq royaumes, rétorqua Arthur. Et le plus sans gêne aussi !

-En attendant, Merlin a raison, lui signala Gwen en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Des centaines de gens campent dans la cour du château et il va falloir trouver rapidement des solutions pour nourrir tout le monde.

Gwen passa derrière son propre paravent pour enfiler une robe. Quand elle ressortit, Arthur et Merlin étaient encore en train de se chamailler. A présent, il était question d'une ceinture bonne à jeter parce qu'on n'y pouvait plus faire de trous supplémentaires. A bien les regarder se disputer comme deux frères, Gwen eut l'impression qu'ils étaient plus amusés que fâchés.

Ils multipliaient les piques sans plus s'arrêter :

-Je dois dire que tu es le plus piètre cuisinier de toute la création, mais d'habitude, tu ramènes au moins quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner, ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain. J'ai l'impression que le service ne fait qu'empirer avec les années avec toi !

-Eh bien ! Le côté positif de nos problèmes de vivres, c'est que vous allez enfin pouvoir vous mettre au régime ! Parce qu'avec tous les gâteaux que vous avez mangé quand Gwen était absente, je commence à avoir du mal à vous habiller, et si vous continuez sur votre lancée, je ne pourrai bientôt plus vous habiller du tout.

-Merlin !

Ce petit rituel matinal semblait avoir un effet positif sur Arthur: il semblait beaucoup plus réveillé et il avait déjà l'oeil plus brillant. Merlin,lui, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, plein de gaieté et d'assurance.

Gwen se souvenait bien de sa rencontre avec Merlin, des années plus tôt.

Comme la plupart des serviteurs du château, en ce temps-là, elle trouvait qu'Arthur était très mal élevé, et qu'il aurait dû prendre des cours de politesse.

Elle l'aurait bien remis elle-même à sa place, si elle avait osé, c'est pourquoi elle avait été impressionnée par la manière dont Merlin lui avait tenu tête dans la cour, sans se démonter.

Il fallait être incroyablement courageux – ou un peu fou – pour se conduire ainsi !

Après tout ce temps Gwen n'était pas encore certaine de savoir si Merlin était l'un ou l'autre – il était sans doute un peu des deux – mais elle savait en tout cas à quel point il était gentil et généreux.

Il lui avait immédiatement semblé différent de tous les autres garçons de son entourage.

Elle avait été intriguée par lui – et peut-être même, il fallait bien l'admettre, un peu plus qu'intriguée.

C'était pourquoi elle était allée le voir pour se présenter à lui, en espérant apprendre à le connaître mieux, et peut-être, se faire remarquer de lui. Il était écroué au pilori et il avait du jus de tomate plein la figure, mais cela ne réussissait pas à amoindrir la nature enjouée qui semblait être son principal trait de caractère.

Elle avait été maladroite dans ses propos comme souvent lorsqu'elle était intimidée mais il avait pris ses maladresses avec bonne humeur ce qui l'avait convaincue qu'elle avait affaire à un garçon au grand cœur.

Les années lui avaient démontré que sa première impression avait été la bonne.

Si Merlin s'était montré imperméable à toutes ses tentatives pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait aimé de lui plus qu'une simple amitié, il avait été le meilleur ami qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Oh ! Au commencement, il lui avait causé bien du souci. A force de le voir ignorer les signes qu'elle lui envoyait, elle s'était demandé sincèrement si elle réussirait jamais à plaire à qui que ce soit ou si elle ne finirait pas vieille fille. Désespérant ! Elle qui croyait avoir la tête sur les épaules, et qui pensait avoir rêvé d'une histoire accessible, avec quelqu'un de son milieu !

Ce n'était que quelque temps plus tard qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre, que cet aveuglement n'avait rien à voir avec elle en particulier, et que Merlin ne semblait pas particulièrement réceptif aux clins d'oeil de la gente féminine à son égard.

Alors, elle avait déjà compris qu'elle et Merlin se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour vivre une histoire d'amour. Ils avaient énormément de points communs: ils étaient naturellement effacés et attentifs aux autres, leur instinct les poussait à offrir du réconfort à ceux qui en avaient besoin, ils avaient tous deux tendance à être un peu maladroits et trop gentils, ils étaient tous deux scandalisés par les injustices.

Et enfin – chose qui les rapprochait sans doute plus que toutes les autres réunies - ils aimaient tous les deux profondément Arthur, non, parce qu'il était un prince, mais pour l'homme qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre deviné derrière la couronne, un homme pour lequel ils auraient été prêts à tout sacrifier, et qu'ils avaient lutté pour faire émerger peu à peu.

Il fallait avouer que Merlin se montrait parfois un peu possessif avec Arthur, et que Gwen était parfois déstabilisée par ses scènes de jalousie.

De plus, elle avait eu quelques soupçons le concernant quand elle l'avait trouvé un jour sur le point d'essayer une des robes de Morgane, et quelques temps plus tard, en train de faire la même chose avec ses bijoux.

Mais les bizarreries de Merlin ne changeaient rien à l'ami qu'il était pour elle.

Tout au long de ces années difficiles, où elle avait été la bien-aimée cachée du prince, celle dont le pauvre rang social lui interdisait de vivre son amour au grand jour, il avait été son complice dans les moments de joie et son épaule dans les moments d'épreuve.

A chaque fois qu'elle avait été injustement jetée au cachot, il était déscendu la voir en lui promettant de l'aider.

Et elle avait fait de même pour lui quand il était confronté à des situations douloureuses...

Elle savait bien que Merlin était pour beaucoup dans le Roi qu'Arthur était devenu.

Non pas qu'Arthur n'ait pas été, depuis le commencement, une bonne personne.

Mais il avait parfois tendance à vouloir se montrer «un homme fort» au détriment de ce que lui disait son cœur, et Merlin était là - tout comme elle - pour lui rappeler que son cœur était plus important que toutes les apparences, ou que les opinions des puissants.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé un Arthur sans Merlin.

C'était pourquoi, bien que ce soit le matin de ses noces, et qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de son mari un peu plus longtemps pour elle seule, elle se sentait plus attendrie qu'agacée de les écouter se chamailler comme un vieux couple de l'autre côté de la pièce sur la chemise rouge, la chemise blanche, la ceinture, le petit déjeuner et le discours d'entrée en matière.

Elle n'oubliait pas que, lorsqu'Arthur l'avait bannie, Merlin avait été le seul à assister à son départ. Et après qu'elle soit venue l'avertir du complot de Morgane et Hélios pour prendre Camelot, alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, Merlin ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

Il l'avait retrouvée dans la forêt alors qu'elle était blessée,il l'avait veillée toute la nuit. Il l'avait suppliée de revenir avec lui auprès d'Arthur, et, lorsqu'elle avait refusé, il avait pris ses dispositions pour qu'elle puisse trouver refuge chez sa mère,Hunith, à Ealdor, veillant sur elle comme un frère l'aurait fait.

Elyan, qui était pourtant son frère par le sang, l'avait comme effacée de sa vie puisqu'elle était tombée en disgrâce

Mais Gwen se souvenait encore de ses paroles de réconfort de Merlin lors de cette période sombre de sa vie où elle pensait avoir perdu pour toujours tout ce à quoi elle tenait le plus.

Il ne lui avait pas fait de reproches par rapport à ce qui s'était passé, il ne lui avait demandé ni explications ni excuses.

Il lui avait simplement dit qu'Arthur l'aimait encore et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent. Et il avait ajouté, qu'il était certain qu'un jour, elle et Arthur se marieraient...

Il avait eu raison.

Elle n'aurait jamais osé espérer une telle chose...

-Guenièvre, tu es déjà prête ? s'étonna Arthur, en constatant qu'elle les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Vous voyez, Sire ! s'exclama Merlin, taquin. Votre femme met moins de temps à s'habiller que vous !


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur, Merlin et Gwen rejoignaient tous les trois la salle du trône où les conseillers attendaient leur Roi le visage grave et l'oeil inquiet.

Arthur les écouta lui faire un rapport détaillé sur la situation de Camelot.

Celle-ci était loin d'être réjouissante.

Non contente d'avoir brûlé tous les champs du royaume, Morgane avait aussi dilapidé les stocks de vivres qui avaient été placés dans la réserve royale pour faire manger les hommes d'Hélios. Il restait peut-être de quoi tenir pendant sept jours, après quoi le peuple se retrouverait en proie à la famine.

Comment Morgane avait-elle pu se montrer aussi peu prévoyante ? se demanda Arthur, interloqué, en prenant la pleine mesure du désastre qu'elle avait provoqué.

Ils avaient pourtant été élevés par le même homme, et ils avaient appris ensemble en quoi consistaient les responsabilités du règne. La bonne gestion des biens en faisait partie.

A quoi bon faire un coup d'Etat, si c'était pour ruiner le pays et les gens qui y vivaient ?

Comment Morgane espérait-elle se faire obéir, ou respecter du peuple, en le mettant à mal comme elle l'avait fait ?

Arthur avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas la logique de sa sœur.

Il se souvenait bien de l'époque où elle distribuait en personne les vivres des cuisines royales aux pauvres gens affamés en période de crise. Elle avait du cœur, alors, et, comme lui, elle était profondément touchée par la détresse des plus malheureux... Comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point ? Il fallait qu'elle ait été aveuglée par sa soif de vengeance pour faire preuve d'une rage si destructrice dans sa manière de diriger.

Et maintenant, c'était à lui de trouver une solution pour résoudre cette situation impossible... mais il n'en voyait aucune. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire pousser de nouvelles récoltes comme par magie !

-Qu'en penses-tu, Guenièvre ? demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers sa femme, qui était assise à côté de lui.

Elle avait gardé le silence pendant que les conseillers parlaient, et il voyait à son regard qu'elle était aussi inquiète qu'il l'était lui-même.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Arthur, lui répondit-elle solennellement, en le regardant de ses yeux noirs et graves. Quoiqu'il arrive, il est hors de question que nous laissions les gens de Camelot mourir de faim. Il nous faut donc demander de l'aide aux royaumes voisins pour reconstituer nos stocks de vivres en attendant de pouvoir ensemencer la prochaine récolte.

Arthur hésita.

Il savait que c'était une solution que son père aurait désapprouvée, et il vit plusieurs conseillers faire grise mine à cette idée. Uther aurait considéré que c'était se mettre en position de faiblesse, que de quémander le secours de Rois étrangers. Mais d'un autre côté... quelle autre possibilité avait-il ? Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de voir son peuple affamé; mieux valait encore se mettre en dette...

et passer pour faible aux yeux de ses alliés.

-Est-ce vraiment la seule solution ? insista-t-il.

Mais aucun de ses conseillers n'eut rien d'autre à proposer.

-Je n'en vois aucune autre, répondit enfin Gwen, en secouant la tête. Il faut parfois savoir mettre sa fierté de côté pour le bien de tous.

Arthur acquiesça, et réfléchit aux alliés susceptibles de leur venir en aide.

-Très bien, dit-il, ayant pris sa décision. Je m'en vais de ce pas rencontrer la Princesse Mithian pour quérir son aide. Que mes chevaliers se préparent à n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous prendrons la route d'ici deux heures...

Il se retourna vers Guenièvre, et posa sa main sur la sienne en annonçant à tous :

-La Reine me remplacera à la régence du royaume pendant mon voyage. J'ai toute confiance en elle pour gérer la situation à Camelot en mon absence et je souhaite que vous l'écoutiez comme si je vous parlais moi-même.

Merlin était fier d'Arthur et de la confiance qu'il témoignait envers Gwen en lui laissant les rênes de Camelot en son absence. Il avait un peu craint qu'encore échaudé par la récente « trahison » de sa fiancée, son ami ne soit réticent à partager la direction du royaume avec elle. Il s'était trompé, et il n'aurait pas pu en être plus heureux. Après tout, quels que soient les différends qu'ils avaient pu avoir entre eux, Arthur savait que Gwen aimait le peuple de Camelot autant qu'il l'aimait lui-même...

Il faisait preuve de sagesse en lui confiant cette responsabilité.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle du conseil, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de bonheur l'envahir tandis qu'Arthur et Gwen échangeaient un regard tendre.

Rien n'aurait pu le réjouir davantage que de voir ses amis enfin mariés et régnant ensemble.

Ils se méritaient tellement l'un l'autre !

Ils avaient su se pardonner, et Merlin était fier d'eux, mais il aurait, plus que tout, aimé pouvoir faire la vérité sur les funestes évènements qui avaient conduit au bannissement de Gwen, de sorte de laver à jamais la mémoire de son cher ami Lancelot.

Il repensait souvent à Lancelot, et il lui manquait.

Depuis le début – depuis la lance enchantée qui avait tué le griffon – Lancelot avait su la vérité à son sujet. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé. Il l'avait encouragé à la magie, conscient de ce qu'elle lui était aussi intuitive et naturelle que l'était son épée à son poing de chevalier...

Quels beaux exploits ils avaient accompli ensemble ! Comme lorsqu'ils avaient vidé la coupe de vie du sang des combattants immortels de Morgause... ou lorsqu'ils avaient défait les Dorocha grâce à l'aide de Kilgarrah.

C'étaient tous les petits moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient qui lui manquaient maintenant qu'il était parti, comme la chemise tachée de vin qui sur un sortilège redevenait blanche, ou le fait de pouvoir enflammer un feu en sa présence sans pour ce faire avoir besoin d'amadou...

C'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait rêvé de pouvoir vivre avec Arthur, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager avec lui, parce qu'il l'avait définitivement tourné contre la magie le jour où il avait tué Uther en tentant de le sauver.

Pour l'instant, tout allait pour le mieux dans le couple royal, mais Merlin craignait que l'ombre du passé ne revienne hanter les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et il aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'écarter ! Expliquer qu'un Lancelot issu des ténèbres avait eu pour mission de la séduire aurait certainement aidé à dissiper les doutes qu'Arthur avait peut-être encore à propos de sa femme.

En tout cas, il était fier de Gwen, et de la manière dont elle prenait à cœur ses nouvelles responsabilités de Reine.

Une autre jeune mariée aurait été attristée de voir son mari la quitter si vite après les noces, mais lorsqu'Arthur, la devançant, partit avec ses chevaliers discutant des préparatifs du départ, elle ne se montra aucunement troublée.

Se retournant vers Merlin, elle dit simplement, avec un grand sérieux :

-J'espère que je serai à la hauteur.

-Je suis certain que tu le seras, lui répondit-il chaleureusement. Crois-moi, Arthur ne te fais pas confiance pour rien.

Elle eut un sourire hésitant.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver si vite seule pour devoir tout gérer, admit-elle. J'ai un peu peur de ne pas m'y prendre aussi bien qu'il le ferait lui-même...

-Je suis sûr tu apprendras vite, lui dit encore Merlin. Arthur sera vraiment fier de toi à son retour, c'est une certitude.

Le sourire de Gwen se fit plus doux et elle dit :

-Merci, Merlin. Je sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, je peux toujours compter sur ton soutien... Arthur a de la chance de t'avoir avec lui dans toutes ses aventures. Pour cette fois-ci, j'avoue que j'aimerais pouvoir te garder ici avec moi, mais il semble que je doive apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule...

Merlin eut fort à faire pour préparer les affaires d'Arthur.

C'était toujours comme ça quand ils partaient en voyage: il lui incombait de penser à toute la logistique. Les épices pour saler le repas, les marmites et les casseroles pour le préparer, les brosses pour faire la vaisselle. Le sac d'Arthur, avec ses vêtements de rechange, le matériel pour polir son armure et faire briller ses bottes (il fallait bien le rendre présentable et il aurait été bien incapable de s'en charger lui-même).

L'avoine pour les chevaux, les cartes pour le plan de route, les couvertures pour le campement.

Il devait penser à tout, tout planifier, tout prévoir...

Il y était tellement habitué qu'il n'était même plus obligé de réfléchir pour tout empaqueter dans le bon ordre.

Au fil des années, il avait cessé de voir ces tâches comme des corvées ingrates pour les considérer comme un gros travail d'organisation nécessaire.

Arthur ne pouvait pas être efficace s'il était obligé de se concentrer sur des détails.

Merlin était là pour qu'il puisse se consacrer à son véritable devoir... et sur les obligations liées à son règne.

Par moments, il ne savait plus très bien s'il était son serviteur, son conseiller, son protecteur, son confident, son ami, sa mère, ou toutes ces choses à la fois. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Arthur occupait la place centrale de sa vie depuis le jour où il lui avait demandé : «Dis-moi, Merlin, sais-tu marcher sur les genoux ?».

Il était loin d'imaginer que les choses finiraient ainsi entre eux quand il lui avait sauvé la vie pour la première fois... A l'époque, devenir le serviteur d'Arthur lui avait fait l'effet d'une condamnation à perpétuité.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne se serait vu servir personne d'autre qu'Arthur, avec son caractère insupportable au réveil, son humour taquin, son arrogance perpétuelle... et son cœur immense.

Le cœur immense d'Arthur Pendragon contrebalançait, il fallait bien l'avouer, tous ses petits défauts, réussissant à les rendre inoffensifs et insignifiants si insupportables soient-ils.

C'était un Prince qui n'avait pas hésité à donner son cœur à une simple servante parce qu'il avait vu en elle une femme exceptionnelle, un Prince qui avait fait d'un garçon que tout le monde considérait comme un idiot son ami et son conseiller parce qu'il connaissait son dévouement et sa loyauté.

Aucun homme de sa naissance n'aurait osé faire une telle chose : choisir comme ses appuis les plus solides deux personnes que nul n'estimait en-dehors de lui, et donner de la valeur à leurs opinions que n'importe qui d'autre aurait méprisées...

Arthur savait distinguer la véritable valeur des êtres sous leur apparence. Il ne s'arrêtait pas aux titres ou à la naissance des gens. Lorsqu'il aimait, il le faisait sans concessions, et à quiconque se montrait fidèle envers lui, il offrait une fidélité semblable.

Lorsqu'il écoutait son cœur, il était capable de faire des choses surprenantes et extraordinaires.

C'était l'une des innombrables raisons pour lesquelles Merlin aurait été prêt à donner cent fois sa vie pour lui.

Et c'était aussi pourquoi il lui semblait si naturel de le servir.

Il avait terminé les paquetages et il était en train de seller les chevaux, quand Arthur le rejoignit dans les écuries.

Il semblait un peu préoccupé.

-Eh bien, Sire, dit Merlin avec un petit sourire. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Arthur lui adressa un regard pensif.

-On dirait que la perspective de quitter Gwen pour passer quelques jours avec moi ne vous sourit guère, le taquina Merlin. Je comprends que vous préfériez dormir avec elle mais ma compagnie n'adoucira-t-elle pas votre séparation ?

-Justement, dit Arthur, avec un soupir. Pour cette fois, Merlin, je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes.

Merlin cessa aussitôt ses plaisanteries pour adresser à Arthur un regard soucieux.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, troublé à la pensée de ne pas être présent pour protéger son ami lors de son voyage.

-C'est la première fois que Guenièvre se retrouve à la tête de Camelot et je crains que beaucoup de mes conseillers n'en profitent pour la tester. Malgré ce que je leur ai dit, je redoute qu'ils ne mettent ses nerfs à rude épreuve en mon absence. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont de la génération et de l'éducation de mon père; ils ne voient encore en elle qu'une simple servante qui a usurpé à la fois mon cœur et la couronne; ils ne savent rien de toutes les années où elle m'a soutenu en secret et quand ils pensent à elle... c'est de sa trahison qu'ils se souviennent... J'aurais bien demandé à Gaïus de veiller sur elle, mais je ne peux pas le rappeler des villages où je l'ai envoyé. Les hommes d'Hélios ont fait tant de blessés sur leur passage... et Gaïus est notre meilleur médecin ! Je ne sais à qui me fier pour demeurer aux côtés de Guenièvre en mon absence hormis toi..

-Je comprends, acquiesça Merlin, d'un ton solennel.

Arthur s'agita et détourna le regard, tandis qu'il continuait, gêné :

-Merlin, je tiens à elle plus qu'à ma propre vie. Je me souviens que tu l'as toujours défendue, quoique les autres pouvaient penser d'elle, y compris quand je ne voulais plus prononcer son nom moi-même... C'est pourquoi je te demande de rester auprès d'elle, et de la soutenir comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer pour elle d'aide plus précieuse que la tienne... Et je sais qu'elle aura besoin d'aide dans les prochains jours.

Merlin hocha la tête, profondément touché, tandis qu'Arthur posait une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour l'aider, vous avez ma parole, promit-il.

-Je sais que tu ne dis pas cela à la légère, acquiesça Arthur, avec douceur. Nous n'en avons pas reparlé... Mais je ne pourrai jamais oublier la manière dont tu t'es comporté lors de la dernière attaque de Morgane. Tu es resté à mes côtés comme seul un véritable ami l'aurait fait, et tu n'as pas cessé un instant de croire en moi...

Ceci étant dit, Arthur enfourcha son cheval et quitta les écuries.

Merlin le regarda partir, encadré de Gauvain, Elyan, Léon et Perceval, la garde de Camelot derrière eux. Une part de lui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'Arthur avait raison.

Il serait plus utile ici, avec Gwen, qu'avec eux à la cour de la Princesse Mithian...


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Merlin se hâta de rejoindre Gwen dans la cour du château.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à Arthur, elle n'avait pas été longue à prendre la direction des opérations avec son sens pratique habituel.

Elle avait réuni les conseillers pour organiser un décompte précis des vivres qui restaient à leur disposition. Elle avait aussi ordonné que toutes les possessions individuelles soient mises en commun.

Toute la nourriture qui avait été trouvée était maintenant rassemblée au centre de la cour, y compris celle qui était censée être réservée aux cuisines royales .

Gwen avait ordonné aux chevaliers qu'Arthur lui avait laissés d'organiser une première distribution de nourriture aux citoyens de Camelot.

Chacun recevait une part équitable, les nobles comme les roturiers.

Les gens affamés se pressaient dans une longue file pour recevoir leur ration de vivres, soulagés de voir que leurs souverains avaient le souci de les faire manger.

Beaucoup parmi les plus pauvres bénissaient le Roi Arthur et la Reine Guenièvre d'être venus les sauver de Morgane et souhaitaient longue vie à leur règne...

Mais les plus riches arboraient un air mécontent, parce qu'ils avaient été obligés de partager ce qu'ils auraient préféré garder pour eux.

Merlin vit immédiatement aux regards noirs qu'ils lançaient à Gwen qu'ils avaient du mal à digérer cette décision.

Elle ne s'apercevait même pas de leur mauvaise humeur, toute au travail qui l'absorbait.

Elle était entourée par des artisans de la guilde des bâtisseurs, à qui elle demandait leur opinion sur les dégâts causés par l'attaque de Morgane.

A commencer par les maisons des habitants de la ville, bien sûr.

-Madame, lors de l'attaque, la ville a été incendiée et beaucoup de maisons ont brûlé, s'exclama l'un des charpentiers à qui elle demandait conseil. Certaines se sont effondrées sur elles-mêmes, si bien qu'il faut les reconstruire entièrement. Nous pouvons réutiliser les pierres d'origine, mais toutes les charpentes sont à refaire. Il en est de même pour les toits de chaume... Redonner un logis à tous les habitants de la ville nécessitera beaucoup de travail. Ce n'est pas avant longtemps que nous retrouverons la Camelot d'autrefois.

-Mais si tout le monde travaillait ensemble, répondit Gwen, nous pourrions tout rebâtir beaucoup plus vite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, si nous avions suffisamment de main d'oeuvre, ce serait possible, acquiesça un autre des maîtres artisans. Nous pouvons trouver du bois à foison dans la forêt à l'entour, nous avons les outils nécessaires pour débiter des poutres, et il ne manque pas d'hommes valides à Camelot pour travailler aux toitures...

-Alors, affirma Gwen, c'est ainsi que nous procéderons Nous allons nous organiser pour que chacun participe !Il faut permettre aux citoyens de Camelot de retrouver leurs logis au plus vite. Bien sûr, il est hors de question que les gens campent à la belle étoile en attendant que les travaux soient terminés...

-A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda l'un des nobles conseillers d'Arthur, d'un air horrifié.

-Nous avons tant de chambres vides à l'intérieur du château ! répondit Gwen avec entrain. Nous allons organiser l'hébergement des sans abri dans la citadelle en attendant que les gens puissent rentrer chez eux en toute quiétude. De cette manière, ils ne seront pas livrés aux intempéries.

A cette déclaration, Merlin vit plusieurs des conseillers arborer des visages choqués.

Ce n'était pas surprenant.

Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient nobles, et avaient une vision bien différente de la question de celle de Gwen, qui était égalitaire et remplie de compassion.

Pour eux, partager leur toit avec des roturiers était inconcevable !

Merlin vit un petit groupe de conseillers se mettre à l'écart, et commencer à discuter entre eux.

Il leur jeta un regard inquiet, puis, reporta son attention sur Gwen.

Elle était rayonnante, les manches retroussées, les yeux brillants de détermination.

Merlin était à la fois fier d'elle, et soucieux des réactions que son attitude risquait de susciter.

Il commençait à se rendre compte qu'Arthur avait eu bien raison de lui demander de rester à Camelot...

Lorsque Gwen le remarqua enfin, ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle s'exclama :

-Merlin ! Je suis contente qu'Arthur t'ait demandé de rester. Nous avons fort à faire, et j'aurai besoin de tes services. J'aimerais que tu rassembles autant de volontaires que tu pourras pour commencer le travail de bûcheronnage en forêt, de sorte que nous puissions obtenir le bois nécessaire à la réparation des charpentes des maisons endommagées le plus vite possible. Il faudra veiller à ce que chaque personne soit équipée d'une hache ou d'une scie et trouver des chevaux pour le travail de débardage. Maître Erias t'accompagnera pour te seconder; il a dans son atelier une bonne réserve d'outils et il t'aidera à encadrer le travail. Je m'occuperai d'organiser une deuxième équipe ici, dans la cité, afin que les arrivages soient utilisés au fur et à mesure; de cette manière, nous ne perdrons pas de temps. Nous essaierons de nous organiser pour que les volontaires se relaient toutes les six heures; ainsi, nous pourrons travailler jour et nuit, et nous avancerons plus vite...

Arthur avait hâte d'arriver à la Cour de la Princesse Mithian... et d'en repartir.

D'une part, il était pressé de trouver une solution pour son peuple qui souffrait.

Et d'autre part... il se morfondait pendant ce voyage, qui lui semblait interminable.

Non seulement passer ses nuits à côté du feu de camp, entre l'odeur méphitique des chaussettes de Gauvain et les ronflements sonores de Perceval, lui rappelait cruellement qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus agréable de dormir aux côtés de Guenièvre, mais en plus,Merlin lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire en tant que fidèle compagnon.

En son absence, il n'avait personne pour le réveiller avec une tasse de tisane fumante le matin, personne pour lui cuisiner de bons petits plats mijotés le soir, personne à taquiner pour passer le temps chemin faisant, personne pour lui assourdir les oreilles de conversations sans fin dans lesquelles il y avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à glaner, et surtout, personne pour écouter ses états d'âme le soir au coin du feu pendant que tout le monde dormait à poing fermé.

Avant Merlin,il ne se laissait presque jamais aller à parler de ses états d'âme; il considérait que c'était quelque chose de mièvre, qui convenait davantage à une damoiselle qu'à un chevalier – sans même parler d'un Roi.

Mais il y avait du bon à s'exprimer parfois – c'était une des innombrables choses que Merlin lui avait apprises.

Et l'habitude de voir Merlin se comporter comme une damoiselle en exprimant à tout va ce qui lui passait par la tête l'avait converti à cette manière de faire au moins en partie (bien qu'il s'en défende ardemment).

Il fallait avouer qu'en matière d'amitié, une bonne claque dans le dos ne suffisait pas toujours à tout résoudre.

Et pour ce qui était de réfléchir aux situations compliquées, une bonne claque dans le dos ne résolvait rien du tout.

-Arthur, vous êtes bien renfrogné depuis deux jours ! s'exclama Gauvain avec un sourire caustique. C'est d'être jeune marié qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?

-Etre jeune marié me mettrait de bien meilleure humeur si je ne me trouvais pas à cent lieues de ma femme en ce moment même, s'exclama Arthur, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe à l'heure qu'il est. J'espère que la Princesse Mithian ne verra pas notre arrivée comme une preuve de goujaterie supplémentaire de ma part. Après tout, nous étions censés nous marier, et j'ai rompu notre accord, même si j'ai tenté de le faire sans la déshonorer. Peut-être m'en garde-t-elle encore rancune malgré l'élégance dont elle a fait preuve lors de sa visite...

-Vous n'aurez qu'à lui faire un beau sourire, proposa Gauvain. Quelle femme ne succomberait pas au plus beau sourire d'un homme en détresse ? Moi, je suis certain que Mithian nous aidera si vous jouez de votre charme sur elle.

Arthur chassa cette réflexion d'un revers de la main, et, instantanément, une petite voix familière se mit à retentir dans sa tête.

_-Ne vous comportez pas comme un crétin, Arthur Pendragon. Quoiqu'en dise Gauvain, Mithian a sa fierté ! Et elle est trop intelligente pour se trouver flattée par un simple sourire. N'allez pas la froisser en croyant arriver en terrain conquis avec elle. Remballez votre arrogance, et tentez de faire preuve d'humilité pour une fois._

-Comment donc ? se demanda Arthur en lui-même.

_-Parlez-lui des souffrances de votre a bon cœur, elle ne saurait rester insensible au désastre qui plane sur Camelot. Le souci que vous avez de vos gens en tant que Roi ne pourra que l'émouvoir... à condition que vous n'en fassiez pas trop._

_-_Ce n'est pas faux, Merlin, ce n'est pas faux, murmura-t-il.

-Que dites-vous, Arthur ? s'étonna Leon, en lui jetant un regard étrange.

-Euh... rien, répondit le Roi gêné.

Avant de réaliser à quel stade il en était : en l'absence de son serviteur idiot... alors qu'il avait pour une fois la chance de voyager tranquillement... il s'inventait les répliques que Merlin lui aurait dites... au point d'entendre sa petite voix résonner dans sa tête comme s'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui !

_Je suis perdu pour la chevalerie, _pensa-t-il, avec un sourire contrit. _Si mon père me voyait..._


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

-Debout les morts !

Merlin ouvrit péniblement un œil.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours en forêt à superviser les travaux de bûcheronnage, et il était complètement lessivé par ce travail éprouvant. Les volontaires étaient nombreux et enthousiastes, mais parfois difficiles à coordonner, et il fallait sans cesse s'assurer que chacun fasse bien sa part du travail, que personne ne risque de se blesser, que les relais arrivent à temps pour remplacer les bras fatigués, et surtout, que les arrivages en direction de la ville restent bien réguliers. Il avait passé son temps à courir d'un endroit à un autre, sans oublier de prêter main forte au passage à qui en avait besoin... jusqu'à hier soir.

Il embrassa du regard la chambre d'Arthur en chaos, et il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi à moitié sur le tapis.

Le visage de Gwen se dessinait devant lui, éclairé d'un vaste sourire.

Avait-il dormi dans la chambre royale ?

Vraisemblablement, oui !

Et avec la Reine – et en l'absence du Roi !

_Oh non, _pensa-t-il, atterré. _Les gens vont encore se mettre à parler._

Gwen et lui étaient en train de discuter de la réhabilitation de Camelot hier, et il n'avait même pas senti ses yeux se fermer ! Il avait dû tomber là où il était assis, entre deux réflexions sur la meilleure manière de poursuivre les travaux. Il poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

-Debout les morts !

Qu'il était étrange d'entendre Gwen utiliser sur lui sa formule rituelle de réveil pour Arthur !

-Nous avons du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire la grasse matinée ! enchaîna-t-elle avec espièglerie.

-Ooooh, réussit-il à articuler en s'étirant.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il était perclus de courbatures.

-Ce que tu dis là me rappelle vaguement la manière de dire bonjour d'un certain idiot de ma connaissance... qui n'a pas su laisser à deux de ses amis l'intimité bien méritée dont ils auraient voulu le lendemain de leur mariage..., fit-il remarquer.

-Ca fait un choc la première fois, admit-elle en riant. Mais je suppose qu'à force, c'est quelque chose à quoi on finit par s'habituer ? Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de déranger Arthur, quoiqu'il puisse en dire.

Merlin rougit, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre première matinée comme mari et femme. Ce n'était pas très je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il se réveille rapidement.

-Ca ne fait rien, dit Gwen, avec bonne humeur. Il y aura beaucoup d'autres matinées pour moi et pour Arthur, et il y en aura certainement quelques unes où tu oublieras de venir le réveiller rapidement.

-Oui, évidemment, dit Merlin, embarrassé.

-Tant que tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce point, je n'ai rien contre tes réveils «debout-les-morts» le reste du temps, affirma Gwen, en lui tendant une tasse de tisane. Mais revenons-en aux choses sérieuses... Sais-tu que les conseillers ont demandé à me parler ce matin ? Je me demande bien ce qu'ils comptent me dire...

Merlin s'assit, soucieux.

-Je crains qu'ils ne voient pas d'un très bon œil le fait que tu aies ouvert les portes du château au peuple de Camelot pour la durée du chantier. J'ai entendu plusieurs d'entre eux se plaindre ouvertement de ce que les couloirs sont envahis de lits de fortune, et de ce que les anciennes règles ne sont plus respectées comme elles le devraient...

-Sornettes! s'exclama Gwen en fronçant les sa vie, Arthur n'a eu de cesse d'affirmer que tous les hommes étaient égaux quelle que soit leur naissance. Je ne fais qu'appliquer ce en quoi il croit lui-même, en partageant équitablement entre tous à un moment où l'entraide est essentielle pour avancer...

-Je le sais bien, affirma Merlin, et j'admire la manière dont tu as géré les choses jusqu'ici. Mais sois certaine que tous n'y trouvent pas leur compte. Les nobles de l'ancienne école tiennent à leurs privilèges. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu aies droit à des rebuffades de leur part aujourd'hui...

-Eh bien, je saurai y faire face, lui répondit-elle avec détermination.

Gwen arriva dans la salle du trône pleine d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, Merlin à ses côtés.

Son esprit était déjà entièrement absorbé par les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés pour la journée, et elle avait hâte de rejoindre les habitants en ville pour faire en sorte que les travaux avancent, si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se tramait dans la pièce.

Mais tandis qu'elle avançait pour prendre sa place à la table du Conseil, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de malaise. Elle réalisa que les conseillers dardaient sur elle des regards mécontents, et qu'ils se tenaient au coude à coude comme s'ils avaient beaucoup discuté entre eux avant de la convier à les rejoindre. Elle eut subitement l'impression qu'ils lui avaient tendu un piège.

Elle avait le sentiment d'être redevenue une domestique, et d'avoir été convoquée par ses supérieurs pour s'expliquer sur une faute qu'elle aurait commise.

Sans la présence familière de Merlin à ses côtés, elle se serait sans doute sentie complètement déstabilisée, car elle ne s'attendait pas à être si ouvertement remise en cause. Mais sa présence alliée lui donna de la force et ce fut la tête haute qu'elle prit place au milieu des membres du Conseil.

-Votre Majesté, s'exclama Sire Ular. Nous vous attendions.

-Je vois cela, murmura Gwen. Vous souhaitiez me parler.

Ular acquiesça avec formalisme.

-Nous vous avons invitée à nous rejoindre ici, moi-même et les autres membres du Conseil, parce que nous avons des objections quant à la manière dont vous gérez les choses à Camelot en l'absence du Roi, commença-t-il sans ambages. Bien que nous puissions comprendre où vont vos allégeances naturelles du fait de votre naissance, vous faites maintenant partie de la noblesse de ce royaume et vous devez apprendre à contrôler vos impulsions pour réfléchir de manière plus adéquate que vous ne l'avez fait jusqu'ici. Il ne nous semble pas correct que la citadelle soit transformée en dortoir, ou que les gens abandonnent leurs activités habituelles pour partir couper du bois, ni que les dirigeants de Camelot se retrouvent rationnés au même titre que les simples paysans. Nous pensons que vous vous êtes laissée quelque peu emporter par votre volonté de bien faire, et nous ne vous en tenons certes pas rigueur. Mais il est temps que vous recherchiez les conseils avisés de personnes plus expérimentées que vous, et que vous compreniez une fois pour toutes que vous ne pouvez régner sur le peuple en agissant comme si vous faisiez encore partie du peuple.

Gwen les dévisagea. Ils la considéraient d'un air supérieur et paternaliste, cherchant à la décrédibiliser la réduisant au rôle de servante ignorante, et elle en éprouva une flambée de colère.

-Et pourquoi donc ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Mais c'est pourtant évident ! dit Sire Ular, faisant rire l'assistance. Une telle manière de gouverner ne peut que conduire à l'anarchie la plus totale.

-C'est étrange, répondit Gwen, sans se laisser démonter, car je ne vois pas d'anarchie dans les rues de Camelot, mais au contraire, de l'entraide et de l'efficacité. Plusieurs quartiers sont déjà en voie de reconstruction. Travailler ensemble permet aux gens du peuple d'oublier que l'avenir est encore incertain, et être traités justement leur donne de l'espoir dans leurs dirigeants.

-Vous devez apprendre à agir selon votre rang et non selon votre inspiration. Que croyez-vous que l'exemple d'une Reine en tenue de travail inspire au peuple de Camelot, si ce n'est de l'irrévérence ? répondit Ular, fâché.

-Du respect, répondit Gwen, refusant de le laisser gagner.

Elle se leva et les regarda tous avec dignité.

-Mon attitude d'aujourd'hui, c'est le Roi Arthur lui-même qui me l'inspire, et s'il était là, sachez que c'est à moi qu'il donnerait raison. Arthur a toujours été prêt à se battre pour son n'a jamais hésité à se mettre à l'ouvrage auprès des plus déshérités d'entre les siens pour leur montrer l'exemple ou leur redonner l'espoir et il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour le plus petit de ses sujets. Je ne pense pas lui faire honte par mon comportement, au contraire de vous, Messieurs. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est à moi que le Roi a donné mandat pour gouverner en son nom, et je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, en vous voyant si frileux et si soucieux de vos privilèges, je comprends pourquoi il a pris cette décision.

Sur ces mots, elle prit congé des conseillers la tête haute, déterminée à entamer une nouvelle journée de travail sans laisser leur mauvaise foi entamer son alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle entendit murmurer dans son dos, juste assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre, et manifestement à dessein :

-Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que notre Roi ait pour conseiller un simple serviteur. Il a en plus épousé une domestique volage pour en faire sa Reine. Et il voudrait que nous l'écoutions ? Ce n'est qu'une arriviste déloyale ! Elle n'était pas encore mariée qu'elle le trompait déjà avec l'un de ses chevaliers. Notre Roi est la risée des Cinq Royaumes à cause d'elle et il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Gwen fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, mais les propos du conseiller Ular la frappèrent en plein cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait regagné Camelot, elle ressentit une grande tristesse, et elle se mit à douter d'elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sire Ular avait raison... et qu'Arthur était considéré comme un idiot par sa faute.

Comme elle s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé avec Lancelot ! Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait éprouvé pour lui un si grand désir... un désir tel qu'elle n'était même plus capable de penser...

-Gwen ?

La voix de Merlin, remplie de sollicitude, retentit derrière son épaule alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Mais elle se sentait incapable de faire face à qui que ce soit maintenant, pas même à un ami.

Elle monta se réfugier dans la chambre qui était désormais la sienne autant que celle d'Arthur.

Une chambre qu'elle n'avait partagée avec son mari qu'une seule nuit... Comme il lui manquait ! Comme elle se sentait seule, et vulnérable,lorsqu'il n'était pas près d'elle !

Tout à coup, elle ne se sentait plus à la hauteur du travail qui l'attendait...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, s'assit sur le lit et commença à pleurer.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Merlin pour entrer dans la chambre...


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Gwen ne fut pas assez rapide pour dissimuler ses larmes.

Merlin les vit, se figea, la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, remplis de compassion, puis, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en silence.

-Tu es triste à cause de ce qu'a dit le Conseiller Ular, dit-il, après un moment.

-Je ne veux que le bien de Camelot, dit-elle, en se remettant à pleurer stupidement. Mais à cause de ce que j'ai fait... je ne pourrai jamais être prise au sérieux par la Cour. Les conseillers d'Arthur me regardent, et ils voient en moi une femme infidèle... qui utilise son mari plutôt que de le seconder comme elle le devrait. Quoi que je fasse pour leur montrer ma bonne volonté, c'est tout ce que je serai jamais à leurs yeux...

Gwen chercha à retenir ses larmes, mais elle en était incapable.

-Je devrais être en colère contre eux, Merlin,parce qu'ils osent parler de moi ainsi, dit-elle, épanchant son cœur malgré elle. Mais je suis juste en colère contre moi-même. Parce que... je ne peux pas leur reprocher de penser de moi ce qu'ils pensent... après ce que j'ai fait.

-Gwen, dit Merlin, bouleversé. Tout le monde commet des erreurs...

-Peut-être, mais pas des erreurs comme celle-là, s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Je sais qu'il m'aime... et je l'aime, moi aussi,... mais ne suis pas digne d'être la Reine d'Arthur. Les gens riront toujours de lui à cause de moi. Il aurait mieux fait d'épouser la Princesse Mithian... Elle, au moins, aurait su faire de lui un homme respectable.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, protesta Merlin, choqué. Tu es une bonne Reine, Gwen. Et les gens le savent. Mieux encore, l'amour qu'Arthur a pour toi les aide à se sentir proche de leur Roi... Tu devrais te rendre compte qu'il n'y a que les jaloux pour mal parler de toi. Ceux qui ont peur pour leurs privilèges... Regarde tout ce que tu as fait pour le peuple de Camelot, en l'espace de deux jours. Tu as soulevé des montagnes à toi seule... en redonnant de l'espoir à des gens qui avaient tout perdu ! Arthur lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ca ne suffit pas. Je ne pourrai jamais effacer la manière dont je l'ai trahi...

Merlin fronça les sourcils, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de tout ç c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Gwen se faire du mal à elle-même sans rien tenter pour adoucir son tourment. Si elle apprenait la vérité sur Lancelot... s'il lui révélait qu'il avait été envoyé spécialement pour la séduire... peut-être se ferait-elle un peu moins de reproches à l'idée d'avoir succombé ?

-Gwen... dit-il, d'un ton déterminé. Ce qui s'est passé, entre toi et Lancelot... ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Bien sûr que si ! dit-elle. C'est moi qui me suis jetée sur lui, c'est moi qui ai trahi Arthur. Personne ne m'y a obligée !

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Pourtant, je t'assure, Merlin, que je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais amoureuse de Lancelot... autrefois... et j'ai été terriblement triste de le savoir mort quand il a donné sa vie pour refermer le Voile...mais c'est Arthur que j'ai choisi et ce choix a toujours été clair dans ma tête ! Quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression que j'avais... perdu l'esprit ! C'est comme si je n'étais plus moi-même ! Comme si je n'agissais plus de ma propre volonté !

-Comme si tu étais envoûtée, murmura Merlin, en nourrissant soudain des soupçons qui ne lui avaient jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Peut-être, parce qu'il savait que Gwen et Lancelot avaient été amoureux autrefois, et parce qu'il avait supposé que ces sentiments n'étaient pas tout à fait morts... Il avait imaginé, à tort, que la détermination du Lancelot-fantôme à raviver la flamme qui avait brûlé entre eux jadis était amplement suffisante pour que son amie cède à la tentation... C'aurait été compréhensible, après tout : Lancelot était un homme séduisant, tout à fait capable de faire perdre la tête à une femme, même si elle était aussi sérieuse que Gwen, à partir du moment où il était décidé à y parvenir.

Gwen était humaine, malgré toutes ses qualités, et Merlin aurait trouvé difficile de la blâmer même si elle avait succombé sans être enchantée, parce qu'il arrivait à tout le monde de se laisser emporter par moments quitte à commettre des erreurs...

Mais son amie était sûre d'elle-même quand elle évoquait son choix, et elle semblait si perplexe face à son propre comportement, que l'hypothèse de la magie apparaissait d'elle-même !

Gwen lui lança un regard déstabilisé alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et secoua la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il. Mais les effets que tu décris...me semblent vraiment étranges... Même s'il peut arriver à quelqu'un d'être troublé par ses sentiments... de là à perdre tout contrôle sur soi-même, toute volonté propre ? C'est une autre histoire...

Il fronça les sourcils. Si Gwen avait été victime d'un sortilège, il devait pouvoir trouver des indices permettant de le vérifier. Les charmes d'amour étaient rarement lancés sans support pour pouvoir fonctionner, ils avaient besoin d'agir par l'intermédiaire de potions ou d'amulettes.

-Dis-moi : te souviens-tu... d'une boisson que Lancelot t'aurait fait prendre, ou d'un objet particulier, qu'il t'aurait donné ? Comme un collier... ou une bague...

Elle le regarda en silence.

-Un bracelet, dit-elle d'une voix plate. Un bracelet porte-bonheur. Il me l'avait offert, en présent de mariage.

-Où est ce bracelet maintenant ? demanda Merlin, avec intérêt.

-Je m'en suis débarrassée, quand j'ai été jetée en prison. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Merlin ?

-Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en prison pour voir si je pourrais retrouver ce bracelet... murmura-t-il.

-A quoi penses-tu ? A un objet enchanté ? Tu crois que je pourrais vraiment avoir été victime d'un sortilège ? dit Gwen, incrédule.

Bien sûr, cela aurait expliqué certaines choses.

Mais... elle secoua la tête et protesta, indignée :

-Lancelot n'aurait jamais fait ça. Quels que soient ses sentiments pour moi, il ne m'aurait jamais ensorcelée pour me forcer à retomber amoureuse de lui ! C'était un homme de bien, Merlin. Et un grand chevalier. Il avait le cœur pur... Il s'est sacrifié pour Camelot. Et après son retour... après ce qui s'est passé entre nous... il s'en est tant voulu d'avoir cédé à son amour pour moi en trahissant Arthur, qu'il s'est donné la mort quand il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait !

Elle détourna les yeux pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y attarder, mais l'idée de son premier amour retournant son épée contre lui-même lui brisait le coeur.

Lancelot avait beau avoir mal agi dans les derniers moments de sa vie, l'image du jeune homme à l'âme si noble qui l'avait charmée lors de son premier passage à Camelot, et qui l'avait retrouvée pour la sauver lorsqu'elle était captive et désemparée un an plus tard, restait vive dans sa mémoire.

Un jour, elle lui avait dit qu'il représentait à ses yeux tout ce qui était bon en ce monde, et elle en avait cru chaque mot. Elle l'avait aimé, d'un premier amour pur et flamboyant. Et peut-être que si Lancelot avait eu suffisamment foi en lui-même pour croire qu'il la méritait, ils auraient fini par se marier tous les deux...

Mais Lancelot était parti; Arthur était resté; et c'était à lui qu'elle s'était attachée au fil du temps.

Arthur n'avait pas le charme spontané et passionné de Lancelot; il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et plus encore son amour pour elle. Il était touchant dans sa maladresse avec les femmes alors qu'il était si sûr de lui au milieu de ses chevaliers. Mais surtout, il était constant et généreux et _présent _pour elle. Il n'était pas qu'un amour de jeunesse, mais un partenaire qui la considérait comme une égale et qui la respectait en tant que personne. Il ne la voyait pas comme une demoiselle en détresse, mais comme sa compagne d'une vie.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Gwen ne regrettait pas Lancelot, son amour de jeunesse.

Mais elle regrettait Lancelot, le chevalier, l'ami, l'homme au cœur noble, celui qu'elle avait déjà pleuré une fois avant qu'il ne revienne. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à penser que son cœur ait pu finir noirci et corrompu au point d'utiliser la sorcellerie pour l'avoir, elle.

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Lancelot n'aurait jamais utilisé la magie sur moi, il respectait trop Arthur, il voulait trop mon bonheur pour se livrer à une manœuvre aussi vile... à notre détriment à tous... Qu'il ait cédé à une impulsion, je peux le concevoir... mais je ne pourrai jamais le croire capable de manipulation ni de perfidie.

-Gwen...

Merlin détourna la tête et avala sa salive. Il était temps qu'éclose la vérité.

-Tu as raison. Lancelot n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais Lancelot... n'était pas vraiment Lancelot à ce moment-là. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Une enveloppe... sans âme.

-Comment ?

Gwen le dévisageait à présent, choquée.

Merlin avait les yeux baissés, et il regardait ses mains.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est la vérité, dit Merlin. Lancelot n'a survécu ni au voile, ni aux Dorochas. Il est mort en donnant sa vie pour sauver Arthur.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? demanda-t-elle, avec avidité.

-C'est compliqué.

-Dis-moi tout.

Merlin était gêné. Il ne pouvait pas _tout _dire; parce que ce qui l'avait amené à la conclusion que Lancelot n'était plus Lancelot était le fait qu'il ne se rappelle pas de sa magie. Il s'agita à côté de Gwen, embarrassé, et murmura :

-Disons que... Lancelot avait oublié certaines choses quand il est revenu. Certaines choses que le vrai Lancelot n'aurait jamais oubliées.

-A propos de quoi ? demanda Gwen sans comprendre.

-A propos des moments que nous avons passés ensemble lui et moi.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rougir en prononçant ces mots, se rendant compte après-coup à quel point ils pouvaient prêter à confusion. Gwen haussa un sourcil en lui lançant un regard incrédule. Il s'empourpra un peu plus et protesta, indigné :

-Gwen !

-Je n'ai rien dit, répondit-elle, en levant les mains.

Elle était à peu près aussi empourprée que lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Merlin et moi avons décidément des coups de cœur pour les mêmes personnes : Morgane... Lancelot... Arthur..._

Elle se reprit :

-Quoi que Lancelot ait pu oublier, ça ne suffit pas à en arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Les gens oublient les bons moments, parfois, surtout après être passés par des moments difficiles.

-Lancelot n'aurait jamais oublié ça. Il était mon ami, tu sais, murmura Merlin, d'un ton malheureux. Un véritable ami. Il me connaissait mieux que beaucoup de gens. Mieux qu'Arthur. Mieux que toi, même. Je suis sûr de ce que je dis. Il n'a pas survécu aux Dorochas. Il a été rappelé des morts, et forcé d'agir comme il l'a personne qui l'a utilisé ainsi a sali sa mémoire... et jeté une ombre sur son nom... Cette personne cherchait à te nuire, et aussi, à nuire à Arthur.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne correspondant à cette description...

-Morgane, murmura Gwen.

-Je pense que c'était elle, oui, répondit Merlin.

-Je le pense aussi, dit tristement Gwen. Lorsque nous nous sommes affrontées, elle a dit, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me laisser vivre pour prendre sa place sur son trône... Et quand nous nous sommes rencontrées dans la forêt, elle n'a pas hésité à me frapper, puis à me transformer en biche, en sachant pertinemment qu'Arthur chassait ce jour-là et qu'il risquait de me tuer de ses propres mains. Elle ne serait pas passée à côté de la moindre occasion de me détruire, je l'ai vu par deux fois dans ses yeux...

-Gwen, il faut retrouver ce bracelet, affirma Merlin. Ainsi, nous pourrons prouver ton innocence, et laver à jamais la mémoire et le nom de Lancelot...

-Je crains que cela ne suffise pas à apaiser l'agressivité de Sire Ular envers moi,murmura Gwen.

-Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de lui, conseilla Merlin. Continue à travailler comme tu l'as fait jusqu'ici, et laisse-le pester de son côté. Si tu ne laisses pas sa mauvaise foi te décourager, c'est à toi que le temps donnera raison en fin de compte.

Le troisième jour de leur voyage, Arthur et ses chevaliers arrivèrent en vue du château de la Princesse Mithian.

Il était grand temps : un jour de plus à tirer à la courte-paille la préparation du dîner aurait été de trop.

Le premier soir, Gauvain s'en était chargé, et il avait réussi à faire brûler la soupe dans la marmite. Arthur se souviendrait jusqju'à la fin de ses jours de ses vantardises sur le fait qu'il était un excellent cuisinier. «Attendez d'avoir goûté à mon ragoût cinq étoiles et vous ne parlerez plus jamais de celui de Merlin !», «Je vais si bien vous régaler que vous en redemanderez tous !», «J'ai été cuistot dans une autre vie !» (pour payer des dettes de boisson dans une taverne du fin fond du royaume, sans doute, avait pensé Arthur, qui n'imaginait pas du tout Gauvain aux fourneaux).

N'empêche, avant de voir le résultat, il avait presque eu envie d'y croire, faim oblige !

Les débuts de la cuisine semblaient prometteurs, quand subitement, au milieu de deux vantardises, ils s'étaient retrouvés noyés sous un torrent de fumée noire tandis que la marmite prenait feu.

Il avait fallu verser de l'eau partout sur les braises pour éviter l'incendie !

Suite à son exploit, avec un sourire éclatant, le plus gredin des chevaliers de Camelot avait dit : «Oups » en ne réussissant pas même à avoir l'air vraiment désolé.

Puis il proposé à ses frères d'armes déconfits (Perceval, particulièrement, semblait avoir des envies de meurtre en regardant Gauvain) de boire de la bière en guise de dîner (ce qu'il n'avait pas négligé d'emporter en quantité, fidèle à lui-même).

«La bière, c'est très nourrissant », avait déclaré Gauvain. « Il m'est arrivé de passer deux jours sans manger et je n'ai pas senti la faim grâce à ma pinte pleine !»

Ils avaient donc bu le ventre vide, pour se consoler de leur faim, et ils s'étaient réveillés le lendemain barbouillés avec des gargouillis dans l'estomac.

C'était ainsi que Gauvain avait été exclu à l'unanimité de la courte paille suivante.

Rétrospectivement, Arthur se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour en arriver là !

Le deuxième soir, le sort avait désigné Léon. Lequel avait tiré un sanglier et l'avait mis à cuire à la broche au-dessus du feu de façon très professionnelle. Arthur était plein d'espoir : avec Léon, il était sûr d'avaler quelque chose ! Il avait emmené Gauvain et Perceval avec lui pour sécuriser les abords du campement pendant la cuisson. Dommage que Léon, laissé à surveiller la viande, ait été distrait par Elyan, venu lui poser des questions sur les campagnes militaires auxquelles il avait participé du temps d'Uther : le sanglier avait rôti plus que de raison, et laissé un goût de cendres dans leurs bouches.

_Autant manger du cuir, _avait pensé Arthur, excédé, et il avait rêvé de pâtés en croûte toute la nuit.

Le troisième jour, il s'était réveillé affamé à l'aube, et, en désespoir de cause, il avait décidé sournoisement d'attaquer les saucissons secs que Merlin n'avait pas manqué d'empaqueter spécialement pour lui – les tout derniers de la réserve. C'était son ultime solution de repli pour ne pas arriver face à la Princesse Mithian avec le ventre vide, et, bien qu'il se sente vaguement coupable à l'idée de se réserver un tel traitement de faveur, il était le Roi, et, que diantre c'était _son _serviteur qui avait mis ces saucissons dans son balluchon.

Se levant discrètement, il s'était glissé subrepticement jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son sac.

Il avait alors constaté que Perceval, se trompant de paquetage pendant la nuit, avait trouvé les saucissons avant lui, et les avait tous dévorés !

Arthur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre à crier de rage, ce qui avait fait rire Gauvain jusqu'à s'étrangler.

-Faites-lui combattre des géants, briser des rocs, soulever des murs, et jamais Sire Perceval ne faillira, s'exclama Gauvain hilare. Mais privez-le de nourriture pendant trois jours et il se fera voleur pour l'amour d'une saucisse.

Arthur avait crié :

-Gauvain !

Perceval qui ne savait plus ou se mettre s'était excusé :

-Je souffre de somnambulisme quand j'ai trop faim... je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais.

Elyan avait donné une claque amicale dans le dos de Perceval en disant :

-En voilà au moins un qui ne mourra pas de faim.

Et Léon avait levé les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant à l'attention d'Arthur qui pleurait ses saucissons perdus :

-Inutile de vous lamenter, Sire les saucissons ne reviendront pas pour autant. Mais maintenant que vous êtes un homme averti, vous saurez, pour la prochaine fois, qu'il vaut mieux emmener les saucissons _et _Merlin pour éviter d'être à la diète.

Arthur aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir eu la brillante idée d'emmener Merlin _plutôt _que les saucissons, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il se consola en se disant qu'il partageait ainsi les souffrances de son peuple, et qu'il serait d'autant plus ardent à en défendre les intérêts.

Leur arrivée dans le royaume de Mithian n'était pas annoncée, aussi furent-ils reçus avec méfiance par la garde de la Princesse.

Lorsqu'ils eurent expliqué les raisons de leur présence, la méfiance se changea en froide politesse et ils furent escortés à l'intérieur du fort pour être emmenés devant la maîtresse des lieux.

La citadelle sur laquelle régnait la Princesse était bien plus grande, et bien plus riche que Camelot, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné par une si grande opulence.

Lorsque Mithian était venue à lui, elle n'était encadrée que par une escorte réduite, mais il réalisait maintenant qu'elle disposait de nombreux chevaliers pour lui obéir et que ses serviteurs étaient vêtus aussi luxueusement que les nobles de Camelot.

Les membres de la Cour de Mithian regardèrent Arthur et ses chevaliers traverser les couloirs du château comme s'ils étaient des paysans débarqués du bout du monde et non une délégation royale. Il était vrai qu'après trois jours de chevauchée effrénée, et privés du secours de Merlin, ils n'étaient guère présentables.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant le trône de la Princesse, celle-ci se leva pour les accueillir.

Elle était plus resplendissante que jamais et elle ne se priva pas de parler d'un ton caustique.

-Roi Arthur, je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite. A peine êtes-vous marié que vous voilà déjà en visite en mon royaume ? Si vous êtes venus pour renégocier les termes de notre traité, sachez qu'il est trop tard pour cela. Les terres de Gedref – tout comme ma main – ne sont plus à prendre. Si c'est de cela qu'il était question, attendez-vous à repartir bredouille.

Un concert de rires acclama cette déclaration.

Arthur décontenancé regarda Mithian ne sachant que répondre.

Elle était belle et spirituelle, et aujourd'hui, elle était en position de force, entourée de sa Cour et de ses amis. C'était lui qui se sentait comme un benêt, d'arriver devant elle les mains vides prêt à mendier son aide.

Il sentait dans son attitude à quel point elle pouvait avoir été heurtée par le fait qu'il l'ait éconduite. Comme il l'avait pensé, malgré son élégance au moment où elle avait quitté Camelot, elle ne pouvait se sentir que spoliée par la manière dont il avait négocié leur mariage, avant de tirer un trait dessus sans autres raisons que celles du coeur.

Aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'il s'était peut-être privé d'une alliée puissante, qui se réservait le droit de le traiter de haut.

-Princesse, dit-il en se râclant la gorge, loin de moi l'idée de revenir sur nos précédentes discussions. C'est poussé par la nécessité que je me présente auprès de vous aujourd' avez certainement eu vent de la guerre qui a fait rage à Camelot. Mon peuple encourt la famine, et je suis venu vous demander de l'aide...

Mithian pianota du bout des doigts sur son trône en le dévisageant pensivement.

-Dites-moi, Arthur, pourquoi donc devrais-je vous aider ? Les derniers évènements ont prouvé que vous ne bénéficiez pas même de l'appui de votre propre famille. Regardons les choses froidement. Votre oncle et votre sœur vous disputent votre trône. Vous épousez une femme dont chacun sait qu'elle vous a préféré l'un de vos chevaliers. Et vous n'avez plus de quoi nourrir votre peuple. Vous êtes incapable de gérer votre propre royaume, comment donc feriez-vous un bon allié pour le mien? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

-Quel affront ! s'exclama Gauvain, prêt à tirer l'épée. Sire, c'en est -

-Assez, dit Arthur en regardant sévèrement son chevalier. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour chercher querelle.

Gauvain se tut. Arthur pouvait sentir le regard de Mithian qui le scrutait. Ses propos réveillaient en lui des souvenirs douloureux. La trahison de Morgane celle d'Agravain celle de Guenièvre. Il avait, plus d'une fois, eu l'impression ces deux dernières années de n'être qu'un idiot dont les gens se jouaient trop facilement.

-_Ce n'est pas votre faute s'ils vous ont trahi, _intervint la voix indignée de Merlin en lui. _Ils ont désiré votre pouvoir pour eux-mêmes, vous n'êtes en rien responsable de cela. _

_-_Mais je n'ai rien vu venir, répondit-il à cela, dans son for intérieur.

-_Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est parce que vous avez l'habitude de regarder le meilleur, et non le pire, en ceux qui vous entourent... Ce n'est pas un défaut, ce n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est ce qui fait que les gens vous aiment, Arthur._

-Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me tournent le dos, objecta-t-il. Mithian a raison de me traiter de fou. C'est ce que je suis, vraiment.

-_Non. Vous n'êtes pas fou. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Arthur Pendragon. Laissez parler votre cœur,, _murmura à son oreille la voix familière de Merlin. _Vous n'avez pas à redouter le jugement de Mithian. Si dur soit-il, vous avez déjà été bien plus sévère envers vous-même, avant de comprendre que malgré toutes vos fautes, vous pouviez être un bon Roi..._

Arthur se souvint de toutes ses discussions avec Merlin dans la forêt, quand il avait perdu toute confiance en lui-même et qu'il ne croyait plus mériter de régner... Un matin, après qu'il ait décidé de renoncer à la couronne, Merlin lui avait raconté l'une de ses histoires à dormir debout, tout en le conduisant à travers les bois. Au début, Arthur ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, avait été agacé, mais ensuite, il avait compris que son serviteur, déterminé à lui faire retrouver espoir, tentait de se servir de ce conte pour l'aider. Puis, la légende était devenue réalité sous ses yeux, lorsqu'il avait vu l'épée dans la pierre. Et après qu'il ait réussi à l'arracher au roc, Merlin avait insisté pour lui raconter la fin de l'histoire... _Il est dit que l'homme qui retirera l'épée de la pierre unifiera la terre d'Albion et deviendra le plus grand Roi qui ait jamais régné..._

L'épée était au côté d'Arthur, lourde, rassurante... Au début, il n'avait pas cru qu'il pouvait la désceller du rocher, mais ensuite, Merlin lui avait dit, _ayez la foi, _et soudain, il avait senti l'épée bouger.

Il n'avait pas repensé à ce miracle, ni à l'histoire que lui avait racontée son ami, depuis que cela s'était produit mais il réalisa soudain que construire un monde où régnerait la paix était peut-être la plus belle ambition que puisse avoir un Roi.

Il se sentit alors consolé et rempli de courage.

-Si votre définition d'un Roi fort, Mithian, est celle d'un Roi sans faille, qui n'a jamais commis d'erreurs ni connu de déboires, alors, assurément, je n'en suis pas un, reconnut-il avec honnêteté.

Mithian le regarda avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse...

-Lorsque j'étais jeune Prince, reprit Arthur, je me croyais sans défaut. J'étais pétri d'arrogance et je me nourrissais de mes propres certitudes. La vie me semblait aussi simple qu'une joute à l'épée... Mais je me trompais. Et la vie s'est chargée de m'enseigner une leçon différente. Malgré tout, je suis Roi, et je m'efforce d'être un bon Roi, au service de son peuple. Le mien a beaucoup souffert ces temps derniers. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas grand chose à offrir en échange de l'aide que je vous demande, si ce n'est mon amitié, et un rêve...mais c'est en toute conscience du grand service que je vous demande, que je me présente à vous.

-De quel rêve parlez-vous ? dit Mithian, intriguée.

-Depuis bien des années, les Souverains des Cinq Royaumes cherchent à lutter les uns contre les autres plutôt qu'à collaborer les uns avec les autres. Mais dans la paix, nous pourrions accomplir tellement plus que dans la guerre... Tout le temps que nos pères ont employé à se combattre les uns les autres, nous pourrions le mettre à profit pour construire un monde unifié, la main dans la main...

Mithian baissa les yeux.

-Il est vrai que l'homme qui a connu des déboires est plus prompt à l'indulgence et plus porté sur la paix que l'homme imbu de son propre pouvoir et de sa propre prestance, reconnut-elle. Vos paroles me plaisent, Arthur Pendragon. Mais comment être certaine qu'elles ont valeur de promesse ? Vous venez à moi pour que je vous soutienne dans vos difficultés d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être me fermerez-vous la porte quand j'en rencontrerai demain.

-Seul le temps pourra vous apprendre que je ne manque jamais à ma parole, répondit-il. Mais aidez-moi à aider mon peuple. Et je vous montrerai que mon règne tout entier sera consacré à faire du rêve dont je vous ai parlé une réalité.

Mithian le regarda de ses yeux insondables, et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Dans six mois, jour pour jour, dit-elle, vous organiserez une rencontre, entre les souverains des Cinq Royaumes. Nous reparlerons ensemble de ce rêve, et nous en ferons une réalité. Vous avez six mois pour transformer les ennemis en alliés et pour asseoir les souverains des Cinq Royaumes côte à côte autour d'une même table. Voilà le prix que je réclame, en échange de mon aide. Je veux votre parole solennelle que vous l'honorerez.

Arthur hocha gravement la tête.

-Vous avez ma parole solennelle, promit-il.

-Et vous, de quoi nourrir votre peuple, répondit Mithian, en acquiesçant à son tour.


	6. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Les travaux allaient bon train à Camelot sous la direction de la Reine, et, grâce au courant d'entraide qu'elle avait suscité, le chantier avançait si bien qu'aucun noble n'osait plus la contredire ouvertement.

L'aplomb dont avait témoigné Gwen dans ses décisions avait désorganisé les rangs de ses détracteurs. Beaucoup de ceux qui la critiquaient au début avaient commencé à déscendre en ville avec elle pour prêter main forte au chantier de reconstruction... Merlin se réjouissait de constater qu'il avait vu juste en lui conseillant la persévérance.

Sire Ular semblait avoir mal pris la manière dont Gwen lui avait tenu tête devant tous ceux qui s'étaient rangés derrière lui au premier abord.

Sans doute parce qu'en dépit de ses bassesses, il n'avait pas réussi à fédérer tous les autres nobles avec ses opinions... Ces derniers jours, il s'était isolé des autres et Merlin n'avait pas aimé ses regards noirs sur Gwen.

Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas de Sire Ular que Merlin voulait se soucier. Il était venu visiter les cachots, à la recherche d'un certain bracelet... Il entreprit de fouiller trois cellules, sans rien trouver, et, arrivé à la quatrième, il commençait à se demander si quelqu'un d'autre ne l'avait pas ramassé ou même, si Morgane n'était pas venu le récupérer en personne pour faire disparaître toutes les preuves de son plan, quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat métallique dans un angle... Le cœur battant, il se rapprocha, et, avant même de poser sa main sur l'objet, il sentit le pouvoir qui en émanait. Il lui était facile de reconnaître la magie de Morgane. Il l'avait sentie de très près, le jour où elle avait implanté en lui le fomorre. Il frissonnait encore de la sensation qu'il avait eue à se retrouver ainsi à sa merci... Elle était devenue forte et impitoyable, et son pouvoir était teinté d'une obscurité effrayante.

Pourtant, il avait aussi perçu autre chose en elle. Cette douleur... _Ne crois pas que j'ignore ce que peut être la loyauté, juste parce qu'il ne me reste plus personne envers qui être loyale._

Il détestait ce qu'elle incarnait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser quand il pensait à la sorcière qu'elle était devenue.

S'il avait eu le courage de lui révéler sa magie quand elle était seule et terrifiée, s'il était devenu son professeur plutôt que de laisser d'autres moins bien intentionnés se charger d'emprunter ce rôle, s'il avait trouvé une autre alternative le terrible jour où Morgause avait ensorcelé tout Camelot à travers elle... Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été très différentes.

Autrefois Morgane avait été la plus courageuse d'eux tous, la plus honnête et aussi, la plus humaine, celle qui était incapable de tolérer la moindre injustice, celle qui osait agir lorsque les autres ne faisaient que parler...

Parfois, dans son sommeil, Merlin voyait encore l'expression de son regard lorsqu'elle avait réalisé, qu'il l'avait trahie, empoisonnée, et qu'elle allait mourir, de la main d'un ami.

Il détestait celle qu'elle était devenue, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle était devenue ainsi à cause de lui...

Et quand il pensait à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble – si les choses avaient été différentes – à ce qu'aurait été leur amitié, unie dans la magie, il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Il le connaissait bien, ce sentiment de totale solitude, et d'immense tristesse, qu'avait éprouvé Morgane, face à cette différence qui aurait dû être un don mais qui parfois devenait un fardeau, parce qu'elle vous coupait de ceux que vous aimiez...

Mais il ne pouvait excuser ses actes pour autant – ni tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire.

Il ramassa le bracelet, et il sourit, sombrement. Il avait enfin sa preuve...

Il était sur le point de se redresser, quand il entendit un murmure dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille, intrigué, et il reconnut la voix de Sire Ular...

-Il faut régler cette question avant le retour du Roi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que les gens ne se mettent vraiment à penser à cette servante comme à une Reine... La comédie de ce mariage a déjà bien assez duré. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de faire disparaître son corps... Arthur doit croire qu'elle a fui. Il ne doit jamais apprendre la vérité...

Merlin sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine en entendant le bruit de pas qui s'éloignait.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Gwen était en danger !

Il mit le bracelet dans sa poche, et, se faufilant dans l'ombre, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en direction des appartements de la Reine...

Gwen était épuisée par sa journée, mais fière du travail qu'elle avait accompli. Les conseils de Merlin avaient porté leurs fruits... Face aux résultats que donnaient ses méthodes, la plupart des conseillers s'étaient inclinés. A l'exception de Sire Ular. Elle était en train de se demander si elle ne devrait pas tenter de le rencontrer seule à seul afin d'infléchir son opinion, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

C'était probablement Merlin, qui venait lui dire bonne nuit.

-On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas appris à frapper, dit-elle, sans se retourner.

Le silence qui lui répondit la mit en alerte...

Elle tourna la tête, et vit trois hommes armés sur le seuil, qui la dévisageaient avec des regards acérés. Chacun d'eux étreignait une épée... Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'elle était en danger.

Puis, ils avancèrent vers elle, et il n'y eut plus de place en son esprit pour le moindre doute...

Elle chercha du regard une arme pour se défendre,mais elle n'en trouva aucune. Pourquoi aurait-elle prévu d'en garder à portée de main ? Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que qui que ce soit puisse lui vouloir du mal...

-Que voulez-vous ? dit-elle, pour essayer de gagner du temps, tout en reculant, en direction du lit.

-Mort à l'usurpatrice, dit l'un des trois hommes.

Elle heurta le lit, et sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Elle pensa appeler la garde à son secours, mais si l'homme qui était posté devant sa chambre ne s'était pas précipité à son aide, c'était, soit qu'il était mort, soit qu'il faisait partie du complot...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul espoir, et elle se retrouva à prier pour que Merlin ait la bonne idée d'entrer sans frapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

A l'instant où elle formulait cette idée, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas et Merlin apparut dans l'encadrement, hors d'haleine.

-Gwen ! cria-t-il, horrifié.

-Merlin ! dit-elle, au désespoir.

Puis elle réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus l'aider... Les trois assassins se trouvaient entre eux deux ils s'avançaient vers elle,l'arme au poing. Merlin ne réussirait jamais à les arrêter à mains nues... et il était trop tard pour qu'il aille chercher de l'aide.

-Tu vas mourir, servante, dit le tueur le plus proche, en levant son épée.

Gwen vit venir sa propre mort. Elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de revoir Arthur, ni de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, ni de lui donner les enfants qu'elle rêvait d'avoir de lui... Sa vie s'achevait là, dans cette chambre, pour avoir commis la «faute» de régner selon son cœur et sa conscience, en présence d'un ami qui ne pourrait rien faire pour la sauver.

-Non ! hurla Merlin, avec une autorité inconnue. Je vous interdis de la toucher !

A ces mots, Gwen sentit le sol se mettre à trembler violemment sous ses pieds, déstabilisant les assassins... la secousse s'amplifia, et soudain, une partie du plafond s'effondra.

Les blocs de pierre qui se décrochèrent vinrent écraser les trois meurtriers... Gwen fut jetée à terre par le choc, persuadée qu'elle allait mourir elle aussi. Mais, alors qu'elle tombait, son regard croisa celui de Merlin. Il se tenait debout, sur le seuil de la porte, campé sur ses deux pieds, le visage plein de détermination... et elle eut le temps de voir dans ses yeux, un reflet d'or qu'elle connaissait bien, pour l'avoir vu autrefois, dans ceux de Morgane, lorsque Morgane avait commencé à changer...

Puis, les tremblements cessèrent, laissant les corps ensevelis sous les gravats, et Merlin se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, le visage blanc d'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle en frissonnant.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-il, avec son regard innocent.

Il semblait être redevenu le Merlin qu'elle connaissait, ce garçon toujours gentil, effacé et un peu gauche... Mais cette image se mêlait dans son esprit à celle du jeune homme implacable au regard d'or, qui n'avait pas été déstabilisé par le tremblement de terre... _parce qu'il l'avait provoqué._

Et soudain, les souvenirs affluèrent à la mémoire de Gwen alors qu'elle réalisait, que ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin provoquait des évènements étranges.

Lorsque Morgane avait été sur le point de la tuer, lors de leur dernier affrontement, elle aussi avait terminé ensevelie sous les pierres... Et que dire de Lamia, qui rendait fous tous les autres hommes, mais regardait Merlin, invulnérable à ses pouvoirs, comme s'il était son ennemi juré ? _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas atteint, toi ? _lui avait demandé Gwen, après que Léon, Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval aient perdu la tête. _Je n'en sais rien, _lui avait-il répondu. _Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas chevalier. _Mais cette version des faits ne collait pas... _Les villageois non plus n'étaient pas chevaliers... il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre ! _Simplement, elle n'avait pas réussi à saisir quoi.

Alors que maintenant, c'était une évidence...

Merlin utilisait la magie !

Cette pensée l'horrifia. Elle se souvenait de ce que la magie avait fait à Morgane. De la manière dont le pouvoir avait fait disparaître l'amie qu'elle avait connue, servie, aimée,pour la changer en sorcière ivre de vengeance.

_Oh, non, _pensa-t-elle, terrifiée. _Pas Merlin, pas lui aussi._

Elle avala sa salive. Il avait vu son regard, perçu son mouvement de recul.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Gwen ? demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

-C'est toi qui l'as fait, dit-elle. C'est toi qui a provoqué ce tremblement de terre.

-Moi ? dit Merlin, d'un air éberlué. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne me mens pas, répondit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Je t'ai vu. C'était de la magie.


	7. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

Merlin regarda Gwen sans mot dire. Elle savait. Il ne pouvait plus nier. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il voulait la sauver, il devait agir vite... C'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait réagi sans réfléchir, instinctivement, et à présent, il devait en affronter les conséquences. Il sentit la panique le gagner.

Il voyait de la peur dans les yeux de Gwen, comme s'il était devenu un étranger pour elle. Elle ne le voyait plus, lui. Elle ne voyait plus que son pouvoir, un pouvoir qui lui faisait peur car elle n'avait connu, au cours de son existence, que les visages les plus noirs de la magie...

C'était cette réaction qu'il avait toujours redoutée de la part d'Arthur.

C'était pourquoi il avait si peur que les êtres qu'il aimait apprennent son secret...

A présent, il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, mais il était trop tard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, souffla-t-il, désespéré, car il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir sur une pirouette cette fois-ci.

-Tu as provoqué cet éboulement,Merlin.

-Non, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi, mentit-il.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, s'exclama-t-elle. N'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire !

Il baissa les yeux sous son regard.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Merlin,ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix bouleversée.

Et soudain,il se retrouva au pied du mur.

Il sentit un grand calme l'envahir.

-Je suis désolé, Gwen. Tu as raison, j'ai utilisé la magie.C'était le seul moyen de te sauver la vie.

Il était si habitué à mentir sur ses dons que cet aveu lui fit un effet étrange et incongru. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une telle chose.

Il vit la compassion l'emporter sur l'horreur dans le regard de Gwen alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, et lui saisissait les mains.

-Merlin. Quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es tourné vers la magie, promets-moi d'y renoncer, immédiatement. Promets-le moi et je ne toucherai jamais mot à Arthur de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Il la regarda avec impuissance, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir davantage.

-Gwen... je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes, murmura-t-il.

-Alors, tu es déjà perdu pour nous tous, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en reculant d'un pas. La magie est mauvaise, Merlin ! Elle corrompt les cœurs, elle change les gens ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Morgane ! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment finir comme elle ? Rongé par la haine et par le pouvoir ? Je l'ai perdue elle. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi !

-Je ne suis pas Morgane, dit doucement Merlin.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais Morgane aussi était bonne autrefois ! protesta Gwen.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus toucher à la magie ! reprit-elle, au désespoir. Fais-le pour sais qu'il ne te pardonnerait jamais s'il apprenait que tu l'utilises! Et tu sais combien ça le ferait souffrir si tu le trahissais comme Morgane ou Agravain - alors que tu es son seul véritable ami et la personne en qui il a le plus confiance ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir lui causer tant de mal !

De nouveau, Merlin secoua la tête avec tristesse.

-Je ne trahirai jamais Arthur. J'en serais incapable. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, Gwen. Je l'aime assez pour passer le restant de ma vie à ses côtés en acceptant qu'il ne sache jamais qui je suis vraiment. Je l'aime assez pour le servir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle en sachant qu'il me tuerait probablement s'il venait à apprendre qui je suis.

Gwen le regardait avec pitié à présent.

-Oh ! Merlin, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle réalisait un peu de la solitude qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-C'est la vérité, dit-il, avec détermination. Ca m'est égal de passer pour un idiot à ses yeux, si c'est là le prix à payer pour pouvoir rester auprès de lui et pour le protéger. Tout ce que je veux – tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu – c'est qu'Arthur prenne sa place en tant que Roi pour régner avec le grand cœur qu'il possède.

-Je sais, acquiesça Gwen avec un soupir. Je sais combien tu aimes Arthur.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Nous ne pouvons pas parler de ça maintenant, dit-il fermement. Nous devons arrêter Sire Ular... C'est lui qui a envoyé ces assassins.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, défaite.

-Je l'ai entendu leur donner l'ordre de te tuer, dit Merlin. C'est ainsi que je suis arrivé à temps pour les empêcher de te faire du mal. Sire Ular doit être trouvé immédiatement. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité tant qu'il sera en liberté.

Merlin sortit alerter la garde, mais lorsque les chevaliers partirent arrêter Sire Ular, il était déjà trop tard... Comprenant que sa tentative avait échoué, il avait pris la fuite et quitté Camelot...

Un détachement partit à sa poursuite tandis qu'un autre sécurisait les accès aux appartements de la Reine.

Le danger écarté, Merlin revint dans la chambre royale, où personne n'avait pénétré depuis son départ, pour y rejoindre Gwen.

Elle se tenait assise sur le lit,pâle et défaite. Il lui apprit comment le conseiller avait disparu, et elle ne répondit rien. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas à cause de Sire Ular qu'elle était bouleversée...

-Gwen, lui dit-il, il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis tout autant incapable de renoncer à la magie que je suis incapable de trahir Arthur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air malheureux.

-La magie n'est pas une chose que j'ai apprise. Elle en moi, depuis ma naissance. Je savais déplacer des objets avec la force de mon esprit avant même d'apprendre à tenir sur mes jambes. Les pouvoirs que tu redoutes tant, le garçon que tu as rencontré au pilori les possédait déjà, parce que...

Il la regarda avec impuissance.

-La magie, c'est moi... Il n'y a pas de Merlin sans magie... Je l'ai utilisée alors qu'elle était proscrite, oui, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai utilisée pour protéger tous ceux que j'aimais : toi, Arthur, Gaïus, Morgane...

Il secoua la tête.

-Je l'ai même utilisée pour sauver Uther. Je vous ai sauvés des dizaines et des dizaines de fois en secret. Ca m'a toujours été égal que vous n'en sachiez rien... Parce que le plus important à mes yeux était de vous voir heureux.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Est-ce un motif de condamnation pour toi, Gwen ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'être magicien fasse de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ou de corrompu par nature ?

Gwen laissa lentement retomber ses mains le long de son corps, et il vit du regret dans ses yeux...

-Non, bien sûr que non, murmura-t-elle. Mais comment voudrais-tu que je ne sois pas terrifiée par tout ce que tu me dis... alors que j'ai tant de fois pu constater à quel point la magie est mauvaise...

-Ce n'est pas la magie qui est mauvaise, Gwen, souffla Merlin, tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Ce sont les gens qui ont le sont. Mais tu devrais savoir que jamais je n'utiliserais le don que j'ai reçu à ma naissance pour faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Tu me connais assez pour savoir ça.

Elle détourna la tête, avala sa salive.

Il la regarda d'un air implorant et murmura :

-S'il te plaît... Ne dis rien à Arthur... Il ne doit jamais l'apprendre.

Elle frissonna.

-Je ne le dirai pas à Arthur... si tes pouvoirs ne le mettent pas en danger. Mais comment puis-je avoir confiance en toi ? Comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne changeras pas comme Morgane l'a fait ? murmura-t-elle.

Merlin garda le silence un moment.

Puis, il sourit espièglement, et il dit d'un ton taquin :.

-Le jour où Arthur dira : «range ma chambre, polis mon armure, nettoie mes bottes, cire ma selle, lave mon linge, prépare-moi à manger, panse mes chevaux, nettoie mes écuries... » et où tu ne me verras pas courir comme un idiot pour faire ce qu'il m'ordonnera... tu pourras commencer à te faire du souci, je pense.

Gwen le dévisagea un instant, et vit le pétillement dans ses yeux bleus.

Alors, elle éclata de rire.

-Sincèrement, reprit Merlin en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu crois que je m'amuserais à travailler aussi dur depuis que je suis arrivé à Camelot, si mon projet était d'utiliser la magie pour gagner en pouvoir ou satisfaire à mes propres envies ?

-Ca semble peu probable, en effet, admit-elle gravement.

-Ce n'est pas pour être utilisée à des fins personnelles que la magie est faite, affirma Merlin.

-Pour quoi est-elle faite, alors ? demanda Gwen, hésitante.

Il lui adressa un regard plein de détermination.

-Pour construire un monde meilleur, lui répondit-il. Un monde plus juste. Un monde où chacun pourra enfin vivre en paix. C'est Arthur qui sera l'artisan de ce monde, j'en ai la conviction. Et nous, nous l'aiderons à le créer. Nous avons déjà commencé, en vérité... C'est l'oeuvre de sa vie, de la tienne, et aussi, de la mienne. Cette pensée me donne de l'espoir quand tout va mal. Elle me donne de la joie et du courage pour continuer d'avancer un peu plus chaque jour...Ensemble,nous ferons naître ce monde. Albion.

-Albion, répéta pensivement Gwen.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Merlin, puis, elle réalisa quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

-Lancelot était au courant pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu disais l'autre jour, qu'il te connaissait mieux que personne...

-Oui, reconnut Merlin. Il l'a su dès le début, ou presque... Lorsque j'ai ensorcelé sa lance pour l'aider à tuer le griffon... C'était le seul moyen de parvenir à transpercer son plumage : avoir recours à la magie. Je ne pensais pas que Lancelot s'en apercevrait, mais... Il a tout compris de lui-même. Il était le seul à m'encourager à me servir de ma magie. Il n'en avait pas peur...et il n'a jamais parlé de mon secret à personne.

-Et c'était ce secret, qu'il avait oublié lorsqu'il est revenu, murmura Gwen, en hochant la tête, comprenant enfin comment Merlin en était arrivé à découvrir la vérité sur toute l'histoire.

-Oui. C'est ainsi, que j'ai su, qu'il n'était pas vraiment Lancelot, confirma-t-il. Mais je voulais que tu saches... que lorsque je l'ai emmené jusqu'au lac... avant d'enflammer sa barque funéraire et de lui dire adieu pour toujours.. j'ai pu lever le sortilège dont il était prisonnier, et redonner la paix à son âme. L'espace d'un instant, il est redevenu le Lancelot que nous avions connu, et aimé... Et il est parti soulagé...

Gwen considéra Merlin, bouleversée. Elle ne pensait pas que ces paroles lui apporteraient autant de réconfort, et pourtant, savoir que le Lancelot d'autrefois avait rejoint Avalon, et qu'il était sauf à jamais, soulageait en elle une peine dont elle n'arrivait pas à définir l'origine...

-C'était ce bracelet, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa trouvaille.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, et soupira.

-Je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle mit quelques instants à rassembler ses esprits.

-C'est vrai, la magie me fait peur. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, Merlin. Tu le prouves chaque jour, et tu me le démontres encore aujourd'hui... Au fond de moi, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive... ça ne changera jamais. Alors, si la magie vient de toi... Je suppose... que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur ?

-Non, confirma-t-il, avec un sourire.

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil, puis souffla :

-Dis-moi... est-ce que contribuer à rebâtir Camelot serait, selon toi, une manière honorable d'employer la magie ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Merlin.

-Parce que, vu ton aptitude à faire s'effondrer les plafonds, je me disais,murmura-t-elle d'un air pensif... que peut-être, tu serais tout aussi doué à les reconstruire ?

-Mmmm, acquiesça-t-il. Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais il va falloir trouver une idée pour faire ça discrètement, parce que je ne crois pas qu'Arthur apprécierait de voir Camelot entièrement réhabilitée _comme par magie._

_-_Nous trouverons bien quelque chose, affirma Gwen.

Puis, elle regarda les blocs de pierre qui encombraient la chambre, et, reculant d'un pas, elle demanda :

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer ? Nous pourrions commencer par cette piè qu'Arthur et moi ayions encore un endroit où dormir à son retour.

Il hocha la tête.

Puis, il incanta le sort qui permettait d'inverser les effets de la secousse sismique qu'il avait provoquée tout à l'heure. Il était à la fois intimidé, et ravi, de pouvoir user de son don devant Gwen. La chaleur de son don et celle de l'amitié de Gwen se mêlaient en lui et il éprouva à réparer les choses un plaisir profond, serein, léger.

Les blocs de pierre qui jonchaient le sol s'élevèrent gracieusement dans les airs pour reprendre leur place sur la voûte du plafond, nimbés d'une chaude lumière dorée.

Quelque part au milieu de la magie réparatrice qui dansait autour de lui, Merlin croisa le regard de Gwen, qui n'était plus horrifié, mais rempli d'émerveillement.

Elle lui sourit avec enchantement, et elle s'exclama d'une voix admirative :

-Oh ! Merlin, tu es formidable...Moi qui pensais que la magie ne servait qu'à détruire... !

Une fois le plafond réparé, Gwen réalisa que leurs problèmes étaient loin d'être résolus.

Son regard s'arrêta sur les corps des trois assassins qui n'étaient plus ensevelis sous aucun débris et l'évidence de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en demandant à Merlin de faire disparaître l'éboulis la rattrapa subitement.

-Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire d'eux ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Puis elle sentit monter une vague d'inquiétude, et elle frissonna.

-Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons justifier le fait qu'ils soient tout écrasés maintenant que le plafond est réparé... Tous leurs os doivent être brisés... Si la garde les trouve, il y aura forcément des questions... Si une enquête est ouverte, il ne faudra pas longtemps aux enquêteurs pour comprendre que leur mort est due à l'usage de forces surnaturelles... Et Arthur en sera informé...

Merlin avala sa salive.

-Il nous demandera des explications à tous les deux. Il saura que j'étais présent, puisque c'est moi qui ai alerté la garde, murmura-t-il.

-Aucun mensonge ne pourra l'empêcher d'avoir des soupçons quant à l'usage de la magie, souffla Gwen.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Nous serons obligés de lui dire la vérité.

-Non ! s'exclama Merlin, en secouant la tête.

-Mais s'il apprend que tu as utilisé la magie pour me sauver..., protesta-t-elle.

-Il commencerait à se demander depuis combien de temps j'utilise la magie et il comprendrait que je lui ai menti pendant des années. Mais il ne comprendrait pas que je lui ai menti pour pouvoir le protéger. Il considérerait cela comme une trahison, et il me chasserait.

Merlin se mit à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant intensément. Que faire de ces corps ? Comment éviter les soupçons d'Arthur ?

-Il y a peut-être une solution, dit-il. Je pourrais envoyer ces corps dans la forêt d'Acétir... et nous pourrions faire comme si ces assassins n'étaient jamais entrés dans ta chambre. Nous dirions que c'est Sire Ular lui-même qui a tenté de te tuer...

-Mais c'est faux, objecta Gwen.

-C'est lui qui les a envoyés, répondit Merlin. Je l'ai entendu moi-même lorsque je cherchais le bracelet... Il leur a demandé de te tuer, et de faire disparaître ton corps, pour faire croire à tout le monde que tu t'étais enfuie.

-Quel scélérat, s'exclama Gwen, indignée.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? demanda Merlin, avec un léger sourire.

-Et tu es vraiment capable... d'envoyer ces corps dans la forêt d'Acétir ?

-Je peux essayer, acquiesça-t-il.

Il réfléchit à la bonne formule, puis, se concentra, et étendit la main. Alors qu'il incantait, ses yeux se teintèrent d'or, un vent magique balaya la pièce, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent... et les corps, soulevés de terre, furent emportés et s'évanouirent dans les airs. Gwen regarda tout cela en s'accrochant à l'armoire derrière elle, ne sachant plus si elle devait être incrédule, effrayée ou impressionnée. Penser que _Merlin _soit capable de tant de prodiges !

Puis, il lui vint à l'esprit que Camelot vivait une époque où de tels prodiges pourraient être plus qu'utiles...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, qui la dévisageait d'un air embarrassé, puis, elle le saisit par la main, et s'exclama :

-Viens vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

C'était la première fois que Merlin utilisait la magie d'une manière aussi intense et aussi continue, et la première fois qu'il prenait autant plaisir à le faire. Gwen semblait avoir oublié toutes ses réticences envers son don maintenant qu'elle comprenait tous les bienfaits qui pouvaient en découler, et elle guidait son utilisation avec un enthousiasme visionnaire, incrédule face à toutes les possibilités qu'il pouvait offrir.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient tous deux la cité de Camelot endormie, faisant avancer le chantier grâce à des changements tout à la fois essentiels et imperceptibles, ils étaient tous les deux comme plongés dans une sorte de transe, comme deux bâtisseurs unis dans un même rêve d'architecture... Et Merlin se surprit à entrevoir ce que ce pourrait être, que d'utiliser son pouvoir pour faire le bien autour de lui, dans un monde où il n'aurait plus à se cacher... Il comprenait à quel point la peur d'être découvert avait jusqu'ici limité ses possibilités... Il aurait pu reconstruire Camelot à lui seul, en l'espace d'une seule nuit.

Au petit matin, la quantité de bois de charpente avait considérablement augmenté et chaque maison était un peu plus avancée dans sa construction qu'elle ne l'était la veille..

Gwen et Merlin se sentaient tous deux comme au sortir d'un rêve. Ils se regardèrent avec une complicité nouvelle, et se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

-Tu es extraordinaire, Merlin, dit-elle. Si seulement Arthur avait pu être là cette nuit.

-C'est impossible,murmura Merlin. Tu sais ce qu'il pense de la magie.

-Mais il n'a jamais vu _ta _magie, répondit-elle, en secouant la tête.

-Gwen. Dis-moi que tu ne lui parleras pas de ça, je t'en prie.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne dirai rien à Arthur. Mais j'espère, sincèrement, qu'un jour, tu lui montreras, comme tu l'as fait pour moi... Crois-moi, il ne t'en aimera pas moins. Je suis même sûre qu'il t'aimera bien plus encore, parce que, quand tu utilises la magie... tu brilles, Merlin.

-Je quoi ? dit-il, stupéfait.

Gwen rit.

-C'est comme si toute la bonté, tout l'amour qui sont en toi devenaient palpables... C'est tout le contraire de ce que j'ai ressenti en présence des autres sorciers. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils pratiquaient un pouvoir contre-nature...Mais tu avais raison. La magie n'est pas mauvaise. Elle brille. Comme toi. Et j'ai presque l'impression... qu'elle aime briller à travers toi. Comme si toi, et elle, vous ne faisiez qu'un...


	8. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

Arthur n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Guenièvre lui avait énormément manqué ! Et un voyage d'une semaine sans Merlin à taquiner ni bon petits plats à déguster était une torture !

Il avait hâte de les revoir tous les deux et de laisser la vie reprendre son cours normal...

D'autant que la question des vivres était réglée grâce à Mithian, et que l'ombre de la famine semblait définitivement écartée...

La Princesse avait été infiniment généreuse, et ils rentraient chargés d'assez de grain pour tenir amplement jusqu'à la prochaine récolte.

Arthur se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mithian pendant que les chariots étaient en train d'être chargés.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les jardins de la Princesse, où celle-ci l'avait invité à une promenade de manière à ce qu'ils puissent s'entretenir en privé, et l'air saturé de pollens embaumait le parfum des fleurs...

Mithian portait une robe blanche, diaphane, qui mettait en valeur la finesse de ses traits d'oiseau, et ses grands yeux bruns, lumineux, éclairaient la beauté de son visage ovale.

Elle aurait eu l'air d'un ange, s'il n'y avait eu autant d'humour dans son regard; un humour espiègle, caustique et malicieux.

Arthur se rappela combien il l'avait trouvé belle le jour où elle était apparue à Camelot.

Il lui aurait été facile de tomber amoureux d'elle, si son cœur avait été à prendre. Mais son cœur appartenait à Guenièvre pour toujours. Elle ne le lui avait pas ravi à cause de la délicatesse de ses traits ou de l'éclat de son regard; mais avec son franc-parler, sa détermination et son bon cœur.

Il ne se sentait jamais maladroit avec Guenièvre, parce qu'elle était comme lui: simple, franche, obstinée. Et solide comme un roc. Avec elle il n'avait rien à prouver, il pouvait juste... être lui-même, avec la certitude qu'elle n'attendait personne d'autre qu_'Arthur._

Il se sentait toujours un peu intimidé face à Mithian, comme s'il n'arrivait jamais tout à fait à être à la hauteur devant elle...

-Est-il vrai que votre main n'est plus à prendre, Princesse ? lui avait-il demandé, avec curiosité.

Mithian ne répondit rien, se contentant d'émettre un sourire espiègle.

-Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'apprendre le nom de votre futur mari ? insista Arthur, intrigué.

Mithian haussa un sourcil, et répondit :

-Très bien, Sire, je l'admets : j'ai menti. Disons qu'il s'agissait là... d'une revanche de femme. Pour être honnête, j'ai trop fort à faire ces temps-ci pour songer à un nouveau projet de mariage; vous faisiez un bon prétendant, parce que vous auriez été trop occupé à gérer votre propre royaume pour venir m'importuner dans la gouvernance du mien; je n'en vois pas d'autre pour l'instant qui puisse s'accommoder du fait que j'aime régner par moi-même, et je ne me sens pas prête à partager cette responsabilité avec qui que ce soit.

-Vous semblez être une excellente administratrice à en juger par la prospérité de votre principauté, acquiesça Arthur.

-Cela vous surprend-il ? demanda-t-elle en riant. Qu'une femme puisse être une excellente administratrice ?

Il y avait une petite lueur de provocation dans ses yeux, comme si elle le mettait au défi d'affirmer le contraire.

-Non, pas du tout, dit-il, en secouant la tête, amusé. Ma femme possède aussi cette qualité j'ai toute confiance en elle pour gérer mon royaume en mon absence, et, s'il devait m'arriver malheur, je sais que mon peuple serait en de bonnes mains avec elle.

Mithian lui adresssa un regard plein de curiosité, et elle demanda :

-Comment se porte votre mariage, Sire ?

-Fort bien, répondit-il avec sérieux. Je suis très heureux de ne plus être célibataire et je suis très fier de ma Reine.

-La fille du forgeron, acquiesça lentement Mithian, avec intérêt. Celle qui n'est personne... mais qui représente tout à vos yeux.

La Princesse se tut un instant, plissa les yeux, pensive.

Puis elle ajouta :

-J'ignorais qu'elle vous avait trompé avec ce chevalier, Lancelot.

-Comment l'avez-vous appris ? demanda Arthur, embarrassé.

-L'histoire du Roi Arthur, de la Reine Guenièvre, et du preux Lancelot du Lac s'est répandue à travers les cinq royaumes, répondit Mithian, avec un petit sourire. Elle est très populaire auprès des gens... et il en existe bien des versions.

Elle eut un regard étonné à Arthur qui semblait très déstabilisé et elle demanda :

-Comment... L'ignoriez-vous ?

Arthur eut un rire gêné. Bien sûr qu'il l'ignorait. Et maintenant qu'il savait que les cinq royaumes commentaient allègrement sa vie privée, il se sentait franchement mal à l'aise d'être au centre de toutes les rumeurs. Lui qui avait toujours été pudique en matière de sentiments !

-Je dois avoir l'air d'être un idiot dans cette histoire, réalisa-t-il soudain.

-Non. Vous avez l'air d'être... un homme bon, Arthur Pendragon, dit doucement Mithian.

Puis elle ajouta, d'un ton enjoué:

-D'ailleurs la plupart des femmes sont totalement conquises par votre personnage. Elles voient en vous un mari tolérant.

-Et en Guenièvre ?

Il avait du mal à supporter l'idée que les gens puisse répandre de Guenièvre l'image d'une femme infidèle, alors que c'était à mille lieues de ce qu'elle était. Pourquoi fallait-il que les ragots déforment toujours à ce point la réalité ?

Mais Mithian répondit:

-Une femme passionnée.

-Je ne suis pas un mari tolérant, répondit Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis un mari... amoureux. Et Guenièvre – Guenièvre est quelqu'un de bien. Quoi que les rumeurs puissent dire à son sujet.

-C'est aussi ce que semblait penser Merlin, acquiesça Mithian. A propos – où est-il ?

-Je l'ai laissé avec ma Reine pour qu'il puisse l'aider en mon absence, dit Arthur, solennellement.

-Voilà qui ressemble à un vrai sacrifice, nota Mithian. Et qui explique certainement pourquoi votre armure semble si fatiguée, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

-Merlin... fait bien plus que polir mon armure pour me rendre présentable, reconnut Arthur, avec un petit pincement au coeur.

Mithian eut un sourire entendu, et hocha la tête.

-Vous leur transmettrez mes amitiés à tous deux. Je suis heureuse de savoir que Camelot compte désormais avec une Reine qui ne porte pas de Reine que le titre, et qui a de surcroît la bénédiction de ce cher Merlin. Pour tout vous dire, je suis convaincue que les femmes sont aussi aptes à gouverner que le sont les hommes – peut-être même, parfois, davantage, et je serai heureuse que cette égalité soit respectée dans cette grande nation de demain que sera... Albion.

Mithian avait une expression rêveuse lorsqu'elle prononçait ce nom, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se réchauffer en la voyant partager ses espérances.

-Si toutefois vous tenez votre promesse, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard plein de défi.

-Je suis à votre service, ma Dame, répondit Arthur en s'inclinant.

Et ils s'étaient quittés sur ces mots.

Maintenant, il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, et il se sentait heureux. Il avait envie d'oublier ce que les gens racontaient à son sujet, déformant la réalité pour inventer des histoires. Au début, il avait été troublé à la pensée d'être au centre de tant de rumeurs. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que ces rumeurs n'avaient pas grande importance pour lui: les gens trouveraient toujours de quoi parler; ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de pouvoir rentrer à Camelot et de se sentir environné d'amour et de confiance. Il s'estimait chanceux. Il avait Guenièvre, avec son bon cœur, sa douceur, et sa force, dont l'amour était pour lui comme un havre de paix il avait Merlin, avec sa constance, son humour, et son étrange sagesse, dont l'amour était pour lui comme une source de courage. Tous deux allégeaient son fardeau et illuminaient ses jours. Les gens pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

Grâce à eux, il ne serait jamais aussi seul que l'avait été son père.

Grâce à eux, il avait une famille...

_Demain matin... « Debout les morts », _pensa-t-il, avec un sourire stupide sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi, Arthur ? demanda Léon, qui chevauchait à sa droite.

-Allons, mon ami ! C'est la pensée de sa Dame, quoi d'autre ? s'exclama Gauvain en riant.

_S'ils savaient... _pensa Arthur en se moquant de lui-même. Mais il était heureux d'avoir aussi ses chevaliers à ses côtés - des hommes qui avaient choisi de le suivre parce qu'ils croyaient en lui, et qui, malgré leurs pauvres aptitudes en cuisine et leur absence de talent pour la lessive, étaient sans conteste les meilleurs des compagnons pour une quête désespérée.

Même s'il se languissait de ses réveils debout-les-morts.

Avec un brin de culpabilité, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas tenter d'apprendre à Merlin à _frapper _avant d'entrer. _Comme si l'on pouvait apprendre quoi que ce soit à cette tête de bois, _songea-t-il en lui-même.

Heureusement que Guenièvre était tolérante !

Comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils donc autant lui manquer ? pensa-t-il, avec une tendresse amusée. Il pouvait supporter d'être privé de l'un quand il avait l'autre... mais les deux à la fois... _Hors de question que cela se reproduise, _pensa-t-il avec détermination.

Pourtant, les mois à venir ne seraient probablement pas de tout repos, s'il entendait honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Mithian, ce dont il avait bien l'intention.

Il risquait de passer plus de temps en voyage qu'à Camelot pour relever cet incroyable défi : réussir à faire s'asseoir à la même table les souverains des Cinq Royaumes, et assister à la naissance d'Albion...

En arrivant aux portes de Camelot, Arthur ne put que constater que la décision qu'il avait prise de les laisser Guenièvre et Merlin travailler ensemble en son absence avait porté ses fruits. La ville était presque entièrement reconstruite ! Cela ressemblait à un miracle. Le peuple de Camelot tout entier semblait s'être mis au chantier dans la bonne humeur. Quelle différence avec la cité qu'il avait laissée en partant !

Alors que les gens ravis venaient s'attrouper pour regarder passer le convoi de vivres, Arthur eut l'heureuse surprise de voir Guenièvre et Merlin jouer des coudes pour le rejoindre...

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très présentable.

Merlin avait les vêtements fripés comme s'il avait dormi tout habillé et ses cheveux se dressaient en désordre sur sa tête. Arthur nota qu'il était en bleu, ce qui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il avait le cœur léger. Le bleu de sa chemise faisait ressortir celui de ses yeux. Et si Merlin n'était pas vraiment beau (pour tout dire, il avait même, de l'avis d'Arthur, une fâcheuse tendance à s'efforcer de ressembler à un épouvantail), il avait de très beaux yeux, et il savait parler à travers eux d'une façon qui avait le pouvoir de réduire jusqu'à son Roi au silence, exprimant d'un simple regard toute sa joie, tous ses reproches, tous ses espoirs, toute sa peine, toute sa confiance... (tout son amour).

Guenièvre portait des bottes de cuir confortables, et ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes on l'aurait dite prête à partir au combat, ce qui n'était peut-être pas très seyant pour une reine selon l'étiquette, mais Arthur se moquait un peu de l'étiquette et il devait avouer qu'il aimait particulièrement Guenièvre ainsi. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun bijou, d'aucune parure, pour être rayonnante à ses yeux, et le fait qu'elle prête si peu de soin aux détails qu'une autre femme aurait peut-être jugés essentiels la rendait encore plus précieuse pour lui.

-Arthur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Il déscendit de son cheval pour l'attraper et la soulever de terre, puis,il l'embrassa tendrement, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il pensa « _je suis de retour », _et une vague de bonheur l'envahit_._

Elle posa son visage contre sa poitrine, et il l'entendit soupirer...

-Je suis si contente que tu soies de revenu, murmura-t-elle.

-Et moi donc ! dit Arthur.

Il s'écarta d'elle après quelques instants pour donner une tape virile sur l'épaule de Merlin qui arrivait pour le saluer avec enthousiasme. Son serviteur eut sa grimace de douleur habituelle, assortie d'un regard vaguement indigné (qui était clairement surjoué). Avant qu'il n'émette un « outch » de protestation, Arthur rit, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux du revers de la main – ce qui lui valut un grand sourire idiot qui s'étendit presque jusqu'à la racine de ses grandes oreilles.

-Bienvenue à Camelot, Sire, dit-il, avec joie.

-Merci, Merlin. Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir bien travaillé tous les deux ! s'exclama Arthur en regardant autour de lui.

-Oh! Pas que tous les deux ! dit Guenièvre. Les gens de Camelot ont vraiment été formidables !

Arthur se laissa entraîner par Guenièvre et Merlin. Ils étaient aussi bavards l'un que l'autre tandis qu'ils lui commentaient l'avancée des travaux et il était facile de se laisser gagner par leur enthousiasme... Il se surprit quand même à espérer que Merlin n'ait pas trop déteint sur Guenièvre ces derniers jours.

C'était tout juste s'il arrivait à placer un mot tant ils rivalisaient pour occuper la discussion !

Pour être honnête, il était plus absorbé par leurs yeux pétillants et leurs sourires que par le chantier qu'ils lui commentaient. Ils parlaient tous les deux en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains, qui rendaient leur conversation aussi expressive que leurs visages.

Il aurait pu rester absorbé pendant des heures par ce genre de petits détails, si Gauvain et Léon n'avaient choisi ce moment pour arriver à sa hauteur, accompagnés du capitaine de la garde qu'il avait laissé en charge de la protection de Camelot en son absence.

-Sire, s'exclama Leon d'un ton préoccupé, il semblerait que des évènements très graves se soient produits à Camelot.

-Quels évènements ? demanda Arthur, les sourcils froncés, en jetant un coup d'oeil soupçonneux à Merlin et Guenièvre qui s'étaient tous deux arrêtés de parler et affichaient un air d'enfants pris en faute. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ?

-L'un de vos Conseillers, Sire Ular, a essayé d'attenter à la vie de la Reine, expliqua le capitaine de la garde. Nous avons tenté de mettre la main sur lui, mais il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à fuir Camelot.

Arthur reçut la nouvelle comme un choc. _Essayé d'attenter à la vie de la Reine ? _Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Quelqu'un avait tenté de faire du mal à Guenièvre ! Il sentit une colère glacée s'infiltrer en lui... S'il avait eu ce lâche sous la main, il l'aurait pourfendu aussitôt ! C'était une chance qu'elle en soit sortie vivante ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu, s'il avait dû rentrer pour la trouver morte... Il _savait _qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Quel imbécile, quel couard, quel mauvais esprit avait bien pu vouloir s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi bon que Guenièvre ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

La main rassurante de sa bien-aimée se posa sur son bras.

-Je vais bien, Arthur, affirma-t-elle, d'un ton réconfortant.

Il soupira.

-Que s'est-il passé au juste ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Guenièvre secoua la tête.

-Sire Ular trouvait mes méthodes un peu trop avant-guardistes à son goût et il a cru pouvoir s'en prendre à moi en toute impunité. Il a profité d'un moment où je me trouvais seule... il était armé.. son intention était très claire... Mais c'était compter sans Merlin, qui veillait sur moi comme mon ombre...

-Merlin ? dit Arthur, étonné. C'est toi qui l'as mis en déroute ?

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Sire, protesta Merlin en rougissant. A part arriver au bon moment. Quand Ular m'a vu, il a compris qu'il était découvert et il s'est enfui sans demander son reste... Malheureusement, j'ai tardé avant d'appeler la garde et il s'est échappé...

-Merlin est beaucoup trop modeste. Il m'a sauvé la vie, dit fermement Guenièvre. S'il n'avait pas été là pour me protéger, il ne fait aucun doute que Sire Ular serait arrivé à ses fins, et que je ne serais pas là pour vous accueillir aujourd'hui.

Arthur croisa le regard bleu, embarrassé de son ami, et il murmura d'un ton plein d'émotion contenue:

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, Merlin.

C'était le soir, et Arthur savourait son retour à Camelot, assis sur les marches qui menaient au château.

C'était ici qu'il se sentait chez lui, au milieu des gens qu'il aimait... dans sa ville presque entièrement reconstruite.

Alors qu'il goûtait au silence et à la quiétude, il entendit des pas s'approcher, qu'il aurait reconnus entre mille.

_Voici venir le meilleur serviteur des Cinq Royaumes, _pensa-t-il, avec un petit sourire, s'autorisant à songer ce que jamais il ne dirait à voix haute.

Merlin s'assit à côté de lui en silence, le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus.

_Et maintenant, il va ouvrir la bouche, et commencer à parler, _pensa Arthur, avec amusement.

Ces bavardages incessants lui avaient manqué pendant son voyage – au point qu'il en soit venu à les reproduire lui-même dans sa tête ! Mais, ça non plus, il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

C'était vraiment... trop peu royal pour être claironné sur tous les toits.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit Merlin.

-Je t'écoute,Merlin, répondit Arthur, qui n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

-C'est à propos de Gwen.

Arthur hocha la tête.

-Merci de l'avoir sauvée, dit-il, solennellement.

-Gwen est ma Reine, mais elle est avant tout mon amie, répondit Merlin, avec ferveur. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle sans que vous ayiez besoin de me le demander - tout comme je le ferais pour vous sans hésiter s'il le fallait, Sire.

Arthur sourit. Lui aussi, avait toujours été prêt à donner sa vie pour ses amis. Il était juste... bon, d'entendre que Merlin était prêt à faire cela pour lui. Ou pour Guenièvre. Même si au fond de lui, il le savait déjà.

-Vous m'avez fait honneur, tous les deux, affirma-t-il.

Et Merlin rougit légèrement.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Gwen est une Reine digne du Roi Présent et à Venir, et une Reine digne d'Albion. C'est pourquoi il faut que je vous parle. A propos... de ce qui s'est passé, entre elle, et Lancelot.

Arthur ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Il jeta un regard étrange à Merlin.

-C'est du passé, répondit-il. Je n'ai aucune envie de ressusciter les mauvais souvenirs, alors qu'ils sont loin derrière nous. Quoi que tu aies appris, je ne veux pas le préfère regarder vers l'avenir.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Mais il est nécessaire que je vous en parle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Je le dois à deux de mes amis, répondit Merlin.

Arthur jeta à Merlin un regard hésitant. Avec le temps, il avait appris à lui faire confiance... S'il voulait évoquer un sujet aussi délicat, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire.

-Très bien, dit-il. Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Gwen n'a pas agi de sa propre volonté cette nuit-là, quand elle a rejoint Lancelot. Elle était ensorcelée, et je peux le prouver, affirma Merlin.

-Que dis-tu ? demanda Arthur, déstabilisé.

-J'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons quand elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était sentie comme possédée par une émotion qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, au point où elle en était devenue incapable de penser, et je lui ai demandé si Lancelot lui avait offert... un objet spécial, après son retour miraculeux. Elle m'a parlé d'un bracelet, dont elle s'est débarrassée lorsqu'elle était en prison. Je suis donc retourné au cachot où elle était enfermée, et j'ai trouvé ceci.

Merlin montra le bracelet ensorcelé à Arthur, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Vous en rappelez-vous ?

-Oui, je me souviens qu'elle le portait un peu avant la date de notre mariage... Je l'ai remarqué, parce qu'elle ne portait jamais aucun bijou, en-dehors de la bague que je lui avais offerte.

-J'ai fait des recherches au sujet de ce bracelet, reprit Merlin et j'ai trouvé des réponses le concernant dans l'un des livres de Gaïus. J'ai découvert qu'il s'agit d'un artefact magique, au pouvoir très puissant... la personne qui le porte succombera aux charmes de la personne qui le lui a offert sans pouvoir résister à ce désir...

Arthur regarda Merlin avec stupéfaction.

-Alors Guenièvre... était victime d'un enchantement lorsqu'elle m'a trahi ? dit-il, étonné, en méditant sur cette pensée.

-Oui, affirma Merlin.

Arthur baissa les yeux, sentant sourdre en lui rancoeur et colère. La magie. Toujours la magie. La magie avait brisé sa famille elle lui avait arraché tant d'êtres précieux... Sa mère... Son père... Morgane. Et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle avait aussi failli lui enlever Guenièvre...

-La magie est la pire des plaies qui existent en ce monde, murmura-t-il.

-Hé non, dit joyeusement Merlin. Il y a pire que la magie, vous vous souvenez ? Il y a moi.

Arthur remarqua l'ombre fugitive passait dans son regard malgré son ton enjoué, et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda à quoi correspondait cette vague tristesse qu'il pouvait sentir derrière l'humour. Il eut presque envie de poser la question à Merlin. _Qu'est-ce qui te peine ?_

Puis, il décida que si son ami avait vraiment eu quelque chose sur le cœur, il ne se serait pas privé pour le lui dire.

Après tout, d'eux deux, c'était bien lui qui parlait toujours trop...

Il eut un petit sourire, et il répondit avec amusement :

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Le pire serviteur des cinq royaumes...

Il revint à la vérité qui venait de lui être révélée et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une vague de colère en réalisant les implications de cette nouvelle lumière jetée sur la « trahison » de Guenièvre. Elle avait été piégée... ils l'avaient été tous deux. Et par un homme qu'il avait considéré comme un frère... qu'il avait anobli, en qui il avait eu confiance.

-J'aurais du tuer Lancelot de mes propres mains,pour avoir fait une telle chose à Guenièvre. Comment a-t-il pu agir ainsi envers elle, sachant les conséquences que cela impliquerait pour elle ?

-Il a pu, parce que ce n'était pas Lancelot, affirma Merlin.

Il regarda Arthur plus intensément et dit :

-Cherchez dans votre cœur, Arthur. Croyez-vous que Lancelot aurait été capable d'une telle vilenie ? Souvenez-vous de lui, tel que vous l'avez connu. Noble. Brave. Généreux. Autrefois, après qu'il ait tué le griffon de la pointe de sa lance, il a préféré renoncer à être chevalier plutôt que de vous voir vous brouiller avec votre père à cause de lui. Et sur l'Ile des Bénis, il a donné sa vie pour nous tous, dans un sourire. Croyez-vous qu'il se serait sacrifié pour vous, pour revenir ensuite briser votre vie d'une manière aussi perfide ?

-Il ne s'est pas sacrifié pour moi, mais pour Guenièvre, murmura Arthur. Elle le lui avait demandé...

-Il l'aurait fait même s'il ne lui avait pas donné sa a toujours considéré que vous étiez un meilleur homme qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

Arthur considéra cette idée et décida que Lancelot s'était trompé.

-Il avait tort... murmura-t-il, avec affliction.

-Mais il était prêt à donner sa vie pour vous, autant que pour Guenièvre. Et je l'ai vu le faire, de mes propres yeux, avec toute la grandeur d'âme qui était la sienne. L'homme qui est revenu ensorceler Gwen n'était pas Lancelot. Il n'en avait... que l'apparence. Quelqu'un s'est servi de cette apparence pour vous porter un coup terrible. Quelqu'un qui savait que la trahison de Gwen vous ferait du mal.

-Morgane, murmura Arthur.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Mais personne ne peut le prouver, reprit Arthur. Et aujourd'hui, Morgane n'est plus là pour en témoigner elle-même.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste en pensant que sa sœur était sans doute morte.

Merlin, de son côté, garda le silence pendant un long moment.

Se jurant qu'il découvrirait, un jour,la preuve nécessaire pour rétablir publiquement la mémoire de son ami Lancelot. Pour aujourd'hui, il lui suffisait qu'Arthur ait appris la vérité concernant Gwen...

Arthur regarda vers l'horizon, puis murmura :

-Tu sais, Merlin. Que Guenièvre ait été ensorcelée, ou non, ne change rien pour moi. Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesse. . Toi.

Arthur eut un regard amusé à l'attention de Merlin et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Surtout toi.

Merlin eut un petit rire.

-Merci, Sire.

-De rien, Merlin.

Le Roi reprit son sérieux avant de poursuivre :

-Si nous devions juger les gens sur leurs seules erreurs, tous les citoyens de Camelot pourraient être condamnés aussitôt jusqu'au dernier. Je ne suis pas un meilleur homme que Lancelot. Et j'ai eu tort d'être aussi dur avec Guenièvre quand je l'ai bannie. Pendant cinq ans, elle m'a attendu patiemment. Elle a accepté de se cacher par amour pour moi. Elle a enduré les insultes de mon père. Elle s'est retrouvée au cachot par ma faute. Elle a supporté que je lui dise qu'elle n'était pas appropriée parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort, ni assez malin, pour assumer notre relation au moment où j'aurais enfin pu le faire. Elle a accepté toutes les ruptures que je lui ai imposées. Elle a fermé les yeux sur mes défauts et souri de mon mauvais caractère. Guenièvre me connaît et m'aime pour qui je suis. Elle m'a toujours pardonné mes erreurs. Elle s'est toujours tenue à mes côtés. Je serais bien stupide de me conduire différemment en ce qui la concerne. Parce que... je sais que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Elle fait de moi un homme meilleur.

-Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Sire, dit Merlin avec un sourire.

-Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail dans les prochains mois, Merlin, dit Arthur, d'un ton déterminé. J'ai fait une promesse à la Princesse Mithian. Dans six mois,jour pour jour, les souverains des Cinq Royaumes se retrouveront assis à la même table pour discuter d'une grande alliance... Il semblerait que ton histoire préférée soit destinée à passer de la légende, à la réalité. Et si nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour cela, Albion sera bientôt beaucoup plus qu'un simple rêve...

Merlin jeta un regard étrange à Arthur, et lança, d'un ton taquin :

-J'ai cette étrange sensation, parfois... si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien... je dirais presque... que vous faites preuve... de sagesse ?

Arthur se râcla la gorge.

-Sinon, j'ai constaté que mes appartements étaient dans un désordre monstrueux. Il semble qu'en mon absence, tu aies proprement oublié de faire le lit, balayer le sol, laver le linge...sans parler de cette poussière blanche qui semble s'être immiscée partout... J'espère que tu ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer à si bon compte !

Merlin plissa les yeux.

-Je me disais bien, aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Que j'avais parlé trop vite...

FIN


	9. Résumé, disclaimer et note

Synopsys :  
L'action se passe juste après l'épisode 413, on peut la situer entre la fin de la saison 4 et le début de la saison 5.  
Contient des Spoïlers sur la saison 4.

L'histoire :  
Au lendemain du mariage entre Arthur et Guenièvre, il y a beaucoup à mettre en oeuvre à Camelot.  
La ville a souffert du bref règne de Morgane, les champs ont été brûlés, les provisions dilapidées. Arthur part demander de l'aide à sa voisine, la princesse Mithian, pour éviter la famine en ces temps de crise.  
Pendant son voyage, Guenièvre se retrouve à la tête de Camelot, aidée par Merlin qui est chargé de veiller sur elle.  
Mais le tout nouveau statut de Reine de Guenièvre n'est pas au goût de tous les conseillers et Merlin va avoir fort à faire pour la protéger...  
Guenièvre finira-t-elle par découvrir le secret de Merlin ?

Desclaimer : Merlin n'est pas à moi et aucun profit n'est tiré de cette histoire

Note : A l'Aube d'Albion est la première partie d'une trilogie qui forme le début de ma "saison 5 alternative".

J'ai essayé de respecter la psychologie des personnages "canon" et de développer la ligne de l'histoire en respectant les choix des scénaristes originaux.

La deuxième partie de l'aube s'intitule "Le choix de Morgane" et la troisième partie "La magie de Merlin".

Merci à tous ceux qui liront cette version de l'histoire et surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter, chapitre par chapitre ou pour la totalité !


End file.
